


Fire & Gasoline

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/F, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: «Hai una moto anche tu?» le chiese.«Mi sembra ovvio.» rispose con un sorriso. «È parcheggiata qui fuori.»«Qual è?» domandò sporgendosi sul bancone, curiosa.«Prova a indovinare.» sorrise versandosi da bere.Emma strinse appena le palpebre. Le lunghe ciglia scura mandarono ombre sugli zigomi alti. Ripensò alle moto che aveva visto, cercando di riflettere invece che continuare a pensare a quanto fosse dannatamente bella quella donna. La sua moto...«La Roadster.» disse infine, sicura. Non aveva idea del perché, ma sentiva che era quella giusta.«Abbiamo un vincitore.» esclamò l'altra, sorpresa «Il prossimo giro lo offre la casa.»





	1. Chapter 1

Il teschio aerografato sul serbatoio della Harley Davidson Sportster 1200 Nightster sembrava ghignare all'asfalto bollente che si insinuava nella vastità del deserto, costellato di tanto in tanto da arbusti bassi e dall’aspetto pungente e qualche cactus. Il motore rombava, indisturbato. Emma guardò il contatore della benzina attraverso il vetro spesso degli occhiali. Era quasi in riserva. Tornò con calma ad osservare la strada. Un cartello lontano le indicò che l'ultimo distributore era a un miglio. Dopo, per cinquanta miglia, non c'era niente.   
Accelerò e lo raggiunse in fretta. Aveva una sete schifosa. L'aria era bollente, quaranta gradi almeno. Aveva bisogno di una birra ghiacciata.   
Fermò la moto davanti al distributore e riempì il serbatoio, poi la spostò nel parcheggio, insieme alle altre. Ammirò una Roadster custom e una Iron 1200 nuova di zecca, poi si soffermò ad osservare una Freewheeler modificata. Qualche chopper, un paio di Road King. Con un'espressione soddisfatta in viso entrò nel bar malconcio. Puzzava di benzina e sigarette, cuoio e ferro. Si slacciò la giacca di pelle blu e si avvicinò al bancone, ignorando le occhiate degli uomini seduti ai vari tavoli, rotondi e di legno consunto.

 

La giornata era abbastanza tranquilla, solo un paio di risse ma nulla di serio. Sapeva quelle cose a occhi chiusi, erano ormai cinque anni che gestiva il bar da sola. L'aveva eredito da suo padre, era praticamente cresciuta tra quelle quattro mura. Sulle pareti c'erano vari pezzi di moto, poster, disegni. Accanto al bancone una Harley.   
Riempì due bicchieri di birra scura e li servì ai due motociclisti al bancone. Sentì la porta aprirsi e si girò ad osservare il nuovo arrivato. Fu sorpresa nel constatare fosse una donna, non erano molte quelle che si fermavano nel suo locale.  
«Ti porto qualcosa?» disse passando lo stracciò sul ripiano.  
Emma si avvicinò al bancone fino a poggiarci il piccolo casco a scodella e i gomiti.   
«Una birra, ghiacciata. Grazie.» le sorrise. La osservò nel frattempo. Non era raro trovare una donna a servire in un bar per motociclisti, ma era raro trovarne una così bella. Dio, quella sembrava uscita da un film di Tarantino! Uno spettacolo che non esitò ad ammirare.  
Roni le sorrise.   
«Arriva subito.» Prese un boccale e lo riempì mentre guardava la sconosciuta. Era davvero bella. Niente a che vedere con le classiche motocicliste tatuate e androgine. Aveva un corpo snello, occhi verdi brillanti e lunghi capelli biondi. «Ecco a te.» le disse porgendole la birra. «Non ti ho mai vista da queste parti.»  
«Grazie. Sono di passaggio, vado a est.» le spiegò prima di bere il primo sorso. Non era male. O forse aveva solo tanta, tanta sete.  
«Bene. Un bel viaggio.» commentò servendo altri due clienti, che osservavano incuriositi la bionda. «Non avete mai visto una donna?»   
Emma si voltò e li osservò a sua volta con divertimento. Tornò poi a concentrarsi su di lei.  
«Non ne passano molte qui, eh?»  
La mora si avvicinò a lei. «No effettivamente. E comunque non con il tuo aspetto.» disse facendole l'occhiolino.  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò.  
«Hai una moto anche tu?» le chiese.  
«Mi sembra ovvio.» rispose con un sorriso. «È parcheggiata qui fuori.»  
«Qual è?» domandò sporgendosi sul bancone, curiosa.  
«Prova a indovinare.» sorrise versandosi da bere.  
Emma strinse appena le palpebre. Le lunghe ciglia scura mandarono ombre sugli zigomi alti. Ripensò alle moto che aveva visto, cercando di riflettere invece che continuare a pensare a quanto fosse dannatamente bella quella donna. La sua moto...  
«La Roadster.» disse infine, sicura. Non aveva idea del perché, ma sentiva che era quella giusta.  
«Abbiamo un vincitore.» esclamò l’altra, sorpresa «Il prossimo giro lo offre la casa.»  
«Who-hoo!!!» Emma esultò alzando un pugno verso il soffitto. Alzò il boccale a mo' di brindisi e bevve un bel sorso prima di riappoggiarlo sul legno scuro.  
Una risata uscì spontanea dalla sua bocca. Le preparò un altro boccale, di birra scura stavolta.  
«Prova questa. Le bionde sono buone, ma le scure sono meglio.» commentò maliziosa.  
Emma si scolò il primo boccale e afferrò l'altro. Ammiccò verso di lei.   
«Adoro le scure.» sorrise prima di assaggiare la birra. Chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra lentamente, per poi mordersi quello inferiore con un mugolio di piacere. «Milky Stout.» mormorò. Riaprì gli occhi su di lei. «Produzione artigianale?» le chiese.  
L’altra osservò le sue labbra, la sua lingua. Era sexy. Non poteva negarlo.  
«Indovinato di nuovo. Ne capisci di moto e di birre, sono meravigliata.»  
«Abbastanza.» rispose l’altra, criptica. «Il bar è tuo?» chiese poi a tradimento.  
«Sì, è mio. » confermò con orgoglio, osservando il locale con un sorriso. Emma sorrise con lei mentre la osservava.   
«È un bel posto.» commentò.  
«Grazie. È merito di mio padre, la maggior parte del lavoro l'ha fatta lui.»  
«Come ti chiami?» le chiese la viaggiatrice dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
«Roni. E tu?» ricambiò riavvicinandosi a lei dopo aver servito un cliente dall'altro lato del bancone.  
«Emma.» replicò allungando la mano oltre il bancone.  
Roni strinse la sua mano con un sorriso. Poi entrarono una decina di persone e si affrettò a servire anche loro.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate tanto per il ritardo, ci facciamo perdonare con due capitoli invece che uno, può andare? :D

Il bar si stava affollando per cui non ebbe tempo di fermarsi a chiacchierare. Prendeva le ordinazioni, riempiva boccali, li portava ai tavoli, puliva.  
«Ti farebbe comodo un aiuto.» notò Emma non appena fu a portata di voce.  
«Vuoi offrirti volontaria?» chiese alzando tono per sovrastare le voci degli altri clienti. Alcuni avevano iniziato a giocare a biliardo. La donna ammiccò verso di lei.  
«Chissà, magari...» scrollò le spalle «Hai un posto dove posso dormire?»  
Roni sorrise. «Vuoi davvero fermarti qui?» chiese alzando un sopracciglio. «Non è un posto che offre molti svaghi.»  
Emma fece scivolare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, un sorriso sul viso accaldato.  
«Mi sembra un bel posto, invece...»  
La barista si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e sorrise.  
«Ho una stanza in più. Non posso pagarti molto.»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Mi pagherai in carburante e olio, ci stai?» le chiese allungando di nuovo la mano oltre il bancone perché la stringesse.  
«Non è che sei una serial killer?» chiese poggiando le braccia al bancone e sporgendosi verso di lei.  
Emma ritirò la mano e si sporse a sua volta, avvicinando il viso al suo, un sorriso su di esso.  
«La vera domanda è: correrai il rischio di scoprirlo?»  
«Non è ancora nata la donna che può farmi paura.» rispose avvicinandosi maggiormente a lei.  
La bionda sorrise.  
«Bene. Allora ci stai?» chiese, implacabile.  
Roni scosse la testa ridendo.  
«Va bene, proviamo.»  
Il sorriso della motociclista si allargò. Le porse il casco e si tolse la giacca, scoprendo la canottiera nera.  
«Ho visto che stanno finendo le birre a quel tavolo, vado a chiedere se ne vogliono ancora.» disse.  
«Grazie.» le sorrise e prese le ordinazioni di alcuni clienti al bancone.  
Emma andò al tavolo e chiese se volevano altre birre, ricevendo solo risposte affermative, qualche apprezzamento sul suo aspetto fisico e molte domande riguardo a lei, al perché stesse prendendo lei le ordinazioni e alla sua moto. Emma rispose a tutti con gentilezza e decisione, guadagnandosi la loro simpatia. Tornò al bancone, ma stavolta dietro ad esso, e prese dei boccali da riempire.  
Roni osservò la nuova arrivata, si muoveva bene. Era gentile e in poco tempo si era fatta prendere in simpatia dai clienti. Cosa non facile vista la clientela. Sorrise mentre riempiva un boccale di birra.  
«Quel sorriso è per me?»  
«Forse.» rispose poggiando le braccia sul bancone e avvicinandosi all'uomo biondo con gli occhi azzurri.  
L'uomo si sporse maggiormente e la baciò. Roni ricambiò il bacio.  
«Chi è la nuova ragazza?» chiese dopo che si furono staccati.  
«È appena arrivata, mi ha chiesto un lavoro ed eccola qua.»  
«Non la conosci Roni...»  
«Robin so difendermi benissimo lo sai.» replicò poggiando una mano sul suo braccio per cercare di tranquillizzarlo. Lui sbuffò.  
«Sei sempre stata testarda.»  
«Non è per questo che mi ami?» chiese ridendo.  
«Non solo.» disse rubandole un altro bacio.  
Emma prese un vassoio indovinando ad intuito dove pescarlo e lo riempì di boccali pieni. Li portò al tavolo e poi passò al successivo. Si voltò verso il bancone proprio mentre i due si scambiavano quel bacio. Strinse tra le dita il vassoio che aveva appena svuotato e ingollò la delusione. Prese un respiro e tornò verso il bancone, pronta a riempire di nuovo il vassoio con i salatini che le avevano chiesto.  
«Ciao.» la salutò l'uomo. «Io sono Robin.» si presentò spostandosi verso la ragazza.  
Emma posò il vassoio sul bancone per stringergli la mano, rivolgendogli il sorriso più tirato che un essere umano possa simulare.  
«Emma.» si presentò.  
«Vi siete già presentati, bene.» intervenne Roni accostandosi a Emma. «Non distrarre subito la nuova arrivata.» scherzò guardando Robin e porgendogli un boccale di birra. «Ghiacciata come piace a te.» continuò facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Emma li osservò per un istante prima di rivolgersi alla donna.  
«Roni, scusa, dove sono i salatini?» le chiese, sforzandosi di contenersi.  
«Torno tra poco.» disse a Robin per poi fare cenno a Emma di seguirla. La portò sul retro e le mostrò la dispensa. «Ecco, qui tengo tutto le scorte di cibo.» prese i salatini. «Stai andando benissimo.» commentò.  
Emma la guardò negli occhi.  
«Carino il tuo ragazzo.» sorrise, ma non con gli occhi.  
Roni le sorrise. «Grazie.»  
Emma la guardò ancora un istante negli occhi, poi abbassò lo sguardo sui salatini.  
«È un peccato, però...» continuò poi.  
«In che senso?» chiese curiosa.  
Emma le indirizzò uno sguardo ammiccante, furbo.  
«Che sia un uomo. Le donne sono molto meglio.» Le fece l'occhiolino e le prese i salatini dalle mani prima di uscire dalla dispensa e tornare in sala, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.  
Roni sorrise e arrossì alle sue parole; la seguì dopo qualche istante. Si accostò a lei.  
«Lo so bene.» le sussurrò all'orecchio per poi tornare al bancone.  
Emma dovette trattenersi dal sorridere tanto da farsi dolere le guance. Interessante, pensò. Tutto ciò che pensò dopo era talmente sconcio da farla arrossire, apparentemente senza motivo, mentre serviva ai tavoli.

 

«Ragazzi si chiude.» comunicò ai cinque clienti che erano rimasti. Erano quasi le due e voleva solo andare a farsi una doccia e una bella dormita.  
Emma riportò l'ultimo vassoio pieno di pinte vuote al bancone, poi sorrise alla donna.  
«Stanca?»  
«È stata una giornata piena.» commentò chiudendo a chiave il locale dietro alle schiene irsute dei clienti che si avviavano verso le loro moto. «Vieni, ti faccio vedere dove puoi stare.»  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò.  
«Grazie. Non è sempre così?» le chiese poi mentre la seguiva.  
«Non sempre, ma tra poco ci sarà una gara qui vicino quindi c'è più affluenza.»  
«Una gara?» le chiese, incuriosita. Non sapeva ci fossero eventi nei dintorni. In fondo, erano nel mezzo del deserto.  
«Sì, è abbastanza conosciuta. I motociclisti vengono da tutto il paese. Credevo fossi qui per questo.» disse aprendo la porta e facendola entrare.  
Emma la seguì all'interno.  
«No, non ne sapevo niente, ma ora che me l'hai detto...»  
«Questo è il soggiorno, il divano diventa un letto, li c'è la cucina...» fece qualche passo verso destra. «...questo è il bagno... e di là c'è la mia camera.»  
Emma osservò tutto.  
«È una bella casa.» le sorrise.  
«A me piace.» disse Roni con una scrollata di spalle. «E il fatto che si trovi sopra il bar la rende perfetta.»  
Emma ridacchiò.  
«Sì, una bella comodità avere il lavoro praticamente a casa.»  
Roni si adoperò per aprire il divano e prese le lenzuola. «Sono pulite, e ti prenderò anche degli asciugamani che lo siano.»  
«Grazie.» le rispose sorridendole, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Faccio una doccia veloce e poi ti lascio il bagno. Se hai fame prendi quello che vuoi dalla cucina.» le disse per poi sparire nel bagno.  
Emma la guardò andare via e poi fece spaziare lo sguardo nell'ambiente. In effetti, aveva un certo languorino. Raggiunse la cucina e aprì il frigo. Trovò una confezione di tramezzini al tonno e ne prese uno, mangiandolo mentre tornava verso il divano-letto. Con il pane tra i denti prese le lenzuola e lo preparò.  
«Adesso va molto meglio.» esclamò Roni uscendo dal bagno, coperta da un asciugamano azzurro troppo corto e troppo lungo al contempo. «Vedo che ti sei sistemata.» notò con un sorriso.  
Emma ingoiò l'ultimo pezzo di pane. Si pulì le mani sui jeans mentre le sorrideva.  
«Ehm… sì.» rispose, un po' distratta. Distolse lo sguardo per non sembrare una maniaca sessuale. «Ti ho rubato un tramezzino.»  
«Dovrò detrarlo dalla tua busta paga.» disse ridendo mentre si asciugava i capelli con un altro piccolo asciugamano.  
Emma rise sommessamente.  
«Ho l'impressione che dovrò fare gli straordinari...»  
«Moltissimi.» rise ancora. «Spero che la sistemazione vada bene.»  
«È perfetta.»  
«Il bagno è tuo, io vado a letto, sono distrutta. Buonanotte Emma.»  
«Okay, grazie. Buonanotte Roni.»


	3. 3

Si svegliò la mattina dopo verso le dieci, sbadigliò sbattendo gli occhi un paio di volte. Si alzò dal letto coperta solo da una maglia extralarge ed andò in cucina per preparare il caffè.  
Emma dormiva ancora.  
Bevve il caffè, che subito la fece sentire meglio. Aprì il frigorifero e prese delle uova per preparare la colazione.  
Emma si svegliò, si stiracchiò sul divano gemendo.  
«Buongiorno.» disse dalla cucina mentre continuava a cucinare.  
Emma si voltò verso di lei, un sorriso assonnato sul volto.  
«Buongiorno.» Si alzò dal divano e si stiracchiò un'altra volta, poi si avvicinò a lei. «Posso aiutarti?»  
«È quasi pronto.» rispose sorridendole «Spero ti piacciono le uova. Intanto puoi bere un po’ di caffè.»  
«Mangio tutto.» rispose Emma prima di coprirsi la bocca mentre sbadigliava. «Grazie.» disse mentre si avvicinava per prendere il caffè.  
Roni preparò due piatti e ne mise uno davanti a lei. «Ecco a te.» disse sedendosi.  
«Grazie.» ripeté mentre si sedeva.  
Roni iniziò a mangiare. «Quanto resterai da queste parti?»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle mentre beveva il caffè.   
«Non so, dipende. Da te, soprattutto.»  
«Da me?» chiese curiosa.  
«Sì.» replicò come se fosse ovvio. «Sai come si dice, gli ospiti sono come il pesce, dopo tre giorni puzzano. Quindi, dipende da quando inizierò a "puzzare".» le sorrise.  
Roni rise alla sua battuta.   
«Non hai un posto dove tornare? Una famiglia, degli amici...un lavoro vero?» chiese mentre beveva un altro po’ di caffè.  
L'espressione di Emma cambiò radicalmente. Abbassò lo sguardo per nasconderla mentre si passava nervosamente la lingua sulle labbra.   
«Che mi dici di quella gara?» chiese, senza risponderle, la tensione che traspariva nella voce. Mangiò le uova mentre aspettava la risposta.  
Roni notò il cambiamento nel tono della voce ed evitò di chiedere ulteriori notizie sulla sua vita. Si alzò mettendo il piatto nel lavandino «È una gara importante, si percorrono dieci chilometri, il primo che arriva vince.»  
«E può partecipare chiunque?» chiese «Cosa si vince?»  
«Sì, basta avere una moto. Si vincono cinquemila dollari.»  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia, stupita.  
«Una bella somma.»  
«Sì, non è male. Vuoi partecipare?»  
Emma si morse il labbro inferiore, riflettendo.   
«Perché no? Tu partecipi?» le chiese.  
«Sì.» le sorrise. «Sarà divertente.»  
Un velo di preoccupazione adombrò il suo sguardo.   
«Quanto è rischioso?»   
«Ci sono delle curve abbastanza pericolose, ti conviene studiare il percorso, posso darti una mappa e magari puoi fare dei giri di prova.»  
Emma la fissò. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.  
«Stai attenta.» le disse invece di risponderle.  
«Io conosco il percorso sei tu che dovresti stare attenta.» le sorrise. «Vado a vestirmi...Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo annuendo.   
«Sì.» rispose prima di rialzare gli occhi su di lei, un sorriso furbo sul volto. «Mi serve quella mappa.»  
Roni si spostò nel piccolo soggiorno, aprì un cassetto e prese la mappa. «Questo è il percorso è anche segnato...vedi?»  
Emma si accostò a lei per osservarlo, sfiorandola con la spalla.   
«Mh-mh...» commentò mentre studiava le svolte.  
«Questa è la più pericolosa.» le spiegò indicandole con il dito una curva particolarmente insidiosa.  
Emma annuì, poi si voltò a guardarla, il viso vicino al suo.   
«L'hai fatto altre volte?» le chiese, la voce morbida, troppo calda, troppo bassa.  
Voltò la testa verso di lei. «Tre volte.» le rispose con lo stesso tono. Emma la guardò negli occhi. Dischiuse le labbra.  
«Dev'essere eccitante...» mormorò.  
«Molto... l'adrenalina che ti scorre nelle vene, la velocità sempre maggiore... è eccitante.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Non vedo l'ora di provare...»  
«Perderai.» disse avvicinando il viso al suo.  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, poi tornò a guardarla negli occhi.  
«Scommettiamo?» sorrise ancora.  
«Cosa vuoi scommettere?»  
Lo sguardo di Emma si illuminò per un istante.   
«Un bacio.»  
Roni scoppiò a ridere.  
«Vuoi scommettere un bacio?»  
La donna annuì sorridendo.  
«Sì!»  
«Hai proprio paura di perdere.» disse per poi allontanarsi da lei. Emma le rivolse uno sguardo confuso mentre raddrizzava la schiena.  
«Perché?»  
«Potevi chiedere qualcos'altro.»   
Emma la guardò negli occhi. Poi sorrise.  
«Non prendermi in giro!» esclamò.  
«E come lo starei facendo?»  
«Cos'altro avrei potuto chiedere?» le domandò invece di risponderle.  
«Se non ti viene in mente niente...» sorride «Vado a vestirmi devo vedermi con Robin.»  
Emma rimane a bocca aperta per un istante.  
«Ti ho appena detto di non prendermi in giro!» esclamò, irritata.  
«Non lo sto facendo.» entrò in camera per cambiarsi.  
Emma fece per seguirla, ma si fermò alla porta, lo sguardo a terra.  
«Sì che lo stai facendo!»  
La barista indossò un paio pantaloncini di jeans e una canotta nera. «Emma non ti sto prendendo in giro, stavo solo scherzando.» disse uscendo dalla stanza.  
Dal basso, lo sguardo di Emma risalì ad accarezzare tutto il suo corpo.   
«Roni, sei uno schianto.» riuscì solo a risponderle. Lei sorrise sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli ricci dietro l'orecchio. «Grazie. Se vuoi quando torno ti faccio vedere un po’ la cittadina... intanto fai quello che vuoi.» disse con un sorriso.  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.   
«C'è anche una cittadina?» sorrise.  
«A qualche chilometro di distanza.»  
Annuì pensierosa.   
«A che ora apre il bar?»  
«Alle sei. Io tornerò prima, tu puoi venire quando vuoi.» le sorrise.  
«Credo che andrò a studiarmi quel percorso allora.» sorrise.  
«Allora usciamo insieme.» disse Roni afferrando la borsa e le chiavi  
Emma rise.  
«Devo ancora andare in bagno e vestirmi, e per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe l'idea di farti fare tardi, non sarebbe carino da parte mia, quindi...» si allungò verso il bagno. «Vai tranquilla. Quando ti liberi sai dove trovarmi.»  
«A dopo allora.»


	4. 4

Emma si fece una doccia veloce e poi si rimise gli abiti del giorno prima. Uscì dall'appartamento e poi dal retro del bar, girò intorno alla costruzione e andò dritta alla sua moto. Il sole era già accecante, e il calore del deserto creava onde d’argento sull’asfalto. Prese le valigie dalla sella e le portò in casa per cambiarsi.  
Si cambiò l'intimo e indossò una canottiera verde acqua sopra ai jeans stretti, infilò gli stivali alla texana e inforcò gli occhiali da sole prima di prendere casco, mappa e chiavi e uscire di nuovo dalla casa. Salì in sella e, dopo un breve sguardo alla mappa, partì.  
Il percorso non era difficile, non alla velocità a cui lo stava percorrendo. Era addirittura bello, panoramico. Ad un tratto alla sua destra c'era il deserto, un attimo dopo una radura e l'istante dopo ancora un boschetto dal terreno arido, ma rigoglioso. Rallentò fino a fermarsi, aguzzando la vista. Spense la moto per cercare di capire se il rumore lo aveva sentito davvero o se fosse stato solo un parto della sua immaginazione. Sorrise. Scese dalla moto e, attenta ai serpenti, camminò fra gli sterpi fino a raggiungere il paradiso: una piccola cascata che alimentava un laghetto dall'acqua limpida.   
«Ma tu guarda...» commentò tra sé, il sorriso sul volto.  
Rimase lì per un po'. Fece qualche foto con il cellulare, addirittura un selfie. Poi, quando il caldo iniziò a diventare quasi insopportabile, rimontò in sella e tornò al bar di Roni. Salì le scale di legno scuro che portavano all’appartamento a con falcate ampie, due gradini alla volta. Sorrise nel constatare che Roni era tornata.   
«Hey! Com'è andata?»  
La donna le sorrise. «Bene e tu? Dove sei stata?»  
«C'è una cascata qui vicino e non mi hai detto niente?» la rimproverò con un sorriso.  
«Non è stata più piacevole la sorpresa?»  
Emma si tolse la giacca e gli occhiali e la raggiunse sul divano.   
«Me la sarei potuta perdere! Anzi, me la sarei persa di sicuro se fossi andata più veloce!»  
«Ti ci avrei portata, è uno dei miei posti preferiti.»  
Gli occhi della bionda si illuminarono.   
«Che aspetti?»  
«A fare cosa?»  
«A portarmici!»  
«Vuoi tornarci adesso?»  
«Se a te va...»  
«Va bene, fammi solo mettere il costume.» Sparì in camera per tornare cinque minuti dopo.  
Emma la guardò con un velo di imbarazzo sul viso, ma lo fece sparire immediatamente. Le sorrise.   
«Io sono pronta.» disse soltanto.  
«Andiamo.» Roni riprese la borsa e le chiavi. La seguì.  
«Prendiamo la mia moto.»  
Emma salì dietro di lei. Non esitò neanche per un secondo a posare le mani sui suoi fianchi.   
«Non dico di no.» sorrise mentre si sistemava sulla sella. Roni sorrise mentre si infilava il casco a scodella rivestito di ecopelle marrone.  
«Brava ragazza.»   
Emma si strinse a lei. Roni guidava piano sulla strada bollente, si godeva il panorama almeno quanto lei. Si rilassò, godendosi il contatto con la donna, così familiare nonostante la conoscesse da neanche ventiquattrore, il vento caldo sul viso, il deserto che scorreva davanti ai suoi occhi, il rumore dolce e potente della moto di Roni.  
«Ti piace?» la donna urlò per farsi sentire mentre seguiva la strada. Emma sorrise.  
«È bellissimo!» esclamò con lo stesso tono, avvicinando la testa al suo casco per farsi sentire.  
Si fermarono poco dopo. Roni spense il motore e si tolse il casco. Scosse la testa e passò una mano tra i folti capelli ricci.  
«Eccoci.»  
Emma scese agilmente dalla Roadster e si sfilò il casco rosso, lasciandolo sulla sella. Le sorrise, più che felice. Si sentiva viva. Si soffermò a guardarla, il modo in cui si toccava i capelli, i riccioli folti, schiariti dal sole sulle punte, che si attorcigliavano attorno alle dita come a volerle trattenere, ancora un po'.  
«È una giornata perfetta.» commentò Roni avvicinandosi all'acqua. Emma continuò a guardarla mentre la seguiva vicino alla cascata.   
«Sì, lo è.»  
«Pronta?»   
Roni si tolse la giacca con un sorriso di sfida, ed Emma capì al volo: si sfilò il giubbotto, poi gli stivali.  
«Oh sì!»  
La barista si tolse la maglietta e i pantaloncini. Il bikini rosso che portava sotto metteva in risalto la sua pelle olivastra.  
Emma la osservò, i vestiti ancora addosso.  
«Che aspetti?» la sentì chiederle con un sorriso tra le parole mentre si tuffava in acqua.  
Si umettò le labbra, mordendo poi l'interno dell'inferiore mentre cercava una risposta arguta da darle. Ma il suo cervello non sembrava intenzionato a collaborare. Non riusciva neanche a sollevare lo sguardo sul suo viso.  
Si slacciò i jeans e li abbassò, rimanendo con gli slip neri addosso. Si sfilò poi la canotta, e il reggiseno azzurro fu l'unico altro indumento sul suo corpo. Entrò in acqua senza tuffarsi, camminando sul fondo fangoso.  
«Se ti serviva un costume potevi chiedermelo.» disse la donna avvicinandosi a lei.  
Emma la guardò, si sforzò di guardarla negli occhi. Appena lo fece rimase come ipnotizzata. L'acqua creava riflessi luminosi sul suo viso e sulle sue iridi, accendendole di sfumature che non aveva potuto notare al chiuso.  
«Ehm...» balbettò arrossendo. «... non fa niente, tanto è praticamente la stessa cosa.»  
Roni nuotò vicino a lei. «Vieni. Vicino alla cascata c'è una grotta, devi vederla.»  
Emma la seguì, ammirandola mentre nuotava verso la cascata, si girava a guardarla e le sorrideva.   
«Ecco.» disse quando toccò una delle grosse rocce che delimitavano quel lato del lago, la voce alta per sovrastare il rumore dell’acqua che si infrangeva nello specchio nel deserto. Si arrampicò su una protuberanza e si infilò dietro la cascata  
Emma la seguì imitandola. Si guardò intorno con aria meravigliata.   
«Mai visto niente del genere...» commentò. La grotta era larga una decina di metri, il soffitto una cupola di pietra lucida d’umidità e di riflessi azzurrini causati dalla danza tra luce e acqua creata dalla cascata. L’aria era fresca, ferma.  
«È stupenda.» mormorò Roni. Si sedette ammirando l'acqua che cadeva davanti a lei. «Vengo qui a pensare quando ho voglia di stare da sola.»  
Emma la guardò.  
«Hai sempre vissuto qui?» le chiese.  
«No, sono andata a vivere a New York per un po’, ma non... sono tornata.» rispose abbassando lo sguardo  
La fronte di Emma si increspò.   
«Scusa, non volevo farmi i fatti tuoi.» mormorò, mortificata.  
Roni scosse appena la testa.   
«Tranquilla. Non è stato il mio momento migliore.» accennò un sorriso.  
Emma alzò le spalle.   
«Non sono comunque affari miei, scusami.» le sorrise. «Dovrei imparare a starmene zitta.» ridacchiò.  
«Stai tranquilla, anch' io ti ho chiesto del tuo passato, e non erano affari miei.»  
Emma la guardò con una smorfia sul viso.   
«Naaa, e che mi hai chiesto? Non sai niente di me!» esclamò.  
«Ti ho chiesto del tuo lavoro, degli amici, della famiglia...» Emma la guardò stendersi su una roccia più liscia delle altre. Le venne da prenderla in giro, chiamarla “Ariel”. Non fosse stata tanto bella da toglierle il fiato, l’avrebbe fatto.   
Si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Sì, be', non è che ti abbia proprio risposto...»  
«Siamo pari allora.»   
Le sorrise incontrando il suo sguardo.  
«Pare di sì.» Si guardò di nuovo intorno, ammirando lo strano luogo. «Da quanto vieni qui?» le chiese.  
«Un anno più o meno.»  
«Uh. Pensavo di più.» commentò guardandola con un velo di stupore.  
«Per un po’ non ci sono più venuta...»  
Emma premette le labbra tra loro e alzò i palmi.   
«Scusa, ho sconfinato di nuovo. Cercherò di farmi i fatti miei, giuro.»  
«No.» Roni le sorrise rassicurante. «Venivo qui con mio padre quando ero piccola, quando è morto per me è stato difficile tornarci.»  
La bionda spalancò gli occhi per un attimo, la bocca atteggiata in una piccola "o" di stupore.   
«M-mi dispiace tanto Roni...»  
«Sto bene. È passato tanto tempo.»  
Emma le sorrise. Nuotò fino a lei e le posò una mano sul braccio.   
«Mi dispiace di aver invaso il tuo "luogo speciale".»  
«Non l'hai fatto. Ti ci ho portato io.»  
«Sì, ma...» stava per ribattere quando un pensiero le sfiorò la mente. La guardò confusa e stupita. «Infatti, perchè mi ci hai portata?»  
La donna sembrò pensarci su per qualche secondo.  
«Francamente non lo so. Quando ti ho chiesto del tuo passato hai fatto una faccia strana...e forse volevo solo farti vedere un luogo che ha riportato un po’ di serenità nella mia vita.»  
Emma la guardò con un miscuglio di sentimenti nel cuore. Il suo volto si rilassò in un sorriso.  
«Grazie.» mormorò, sinceramente colpita. Roni le sorrise.  
«Spero che lo abbia fatto.»   
La guardò negli occhi, quell'espressione meravigliata ancora sul volto.   
«Ehm... sì. Un po' sì.»  
«Bene, allora è davvero un posto magico.» replicò la barista facendole l'occhiolino.  
Emma rise, un po' per divertimento, un po' per non saltarle addosso. Non funzionò un granché. Si accostò a lei.  
«Be', di sicuro è romantico...» mormorò continuando a guardarla negli occhi.  
Roni si morse il labbro inferiore osservandola.   
«Un lago con una cascata lo è sempre, no?» sussurrò.  
Rimase ferma, il viso vicinissimo al suo. Passò lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, perfette, poi tornò a guardare su.   
«Pare di sì...» sussurrò.  
«I miei genitori si sono dati qui il primo bacio.»   
Emma sorrise.   
«Gente interessante, i tuoi...» mormorò prima di avvicinarsi ancora un po'.  
La mora annuì. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla faccia.  
Emma fremette a quel tocco. Non resistette più. Le prese il viso tra le mani e premette le labbra sulle sue, gli occhi chiusi, lo scrosciare della cascata ad accompagnare il suo gesto.  
Roni la trascinò sul suo corpo continuando a baciarla, ed Emma dovette arrampicarsi sulla roccia per seguire i suoi movimenti. Continuò a baciarla come se avesse paura che, smettendo, la donna ci avrebbe ripensato e l'avrebbe cacciata. E invece Roni la stava attirando a sé, ed Emma non poteva far altro, non voleva altro che accontentarla.  
Non si sarebbe mai fermata se non fosse stata Roni ad allontanarsi. Riaprì gli occhi su di lei, lo sguardo appannato dal desiderio. Il vederla sorridere col fiato corto e le gote arrossate la rassicurò: per un attimo, aveva temuto l'avrebbe buttata giù dalla roccia. La guardò negli occhi e lei si morse di nuovo il labbro inferiore.   
«Ehm...» abbassò lo sguardo.  
Fu in quel momento che la consapevolezza la colpì, più forte di quanto avrebbe mai potuto fare l'acqua di quella cascata.   
Si scostò da lei con gli occhi bassi.   
«Già, immagino che il tipo biondo non approverebbe...» mormorò.  
Roni si sollevò sui palmi per mettersi seduta.  
«Non credo.» ammise accennando un sorriso. «Non avevo mai fatto una cosa del genere prima...»  
Emma la guardò appena.  
«Meglio se vado...» disse, con lo stesso tono abbattuto di poco prima.  
«No.» la bloccò afferrandole il braccio. «Non andare.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo smarrito, poi cauto.  
«Che intenzioni hai?» le chiese. «Perché se mi hai fermata per baciarmi ancora e poi scaricarmi per il tuo ragazzo, allora lasciami andare. Non mi faccio usare da nessuno. Non più.» continuò quasi con rabbia.  
Lo sguardo di Roni si fece duro, gelido.   
«Non sono quel tipo di persona.» si alzò. «Tu non mi conosci e neanch'io conosco te.» Scivolò giù dalla sua roccia, uscì dalla grotta e si tuffò nell'acqua del lago.  
Emma rimase ferma, stupita dal suo improvviso cambio d'atteggiamento. La seguì fuori dalla grotta.   
«Roni aspetta!» esclamò.  
La donna nuotò fino alla riva e si rivestì nonostante fosse ancora bagnata, la canotta le si attaccò addosso.  
«Roni!» esclamò più forte, raggiungendola sulla riva.  
«Sbrigati.» le disse lei salendo in sella.  
Emma si avvicinò alla moto e staccò di netto il cavo dell'olio dei freni.   
«No, ora scendi e mi ascolti!» sbottò, piena di rabbia, forse non del tutto a causa sua. Il viso di Roni trafigurò.  
«Come diavolo ti permetti?» urlò scendendo dalla moto.  
«Io come mi permetto? Tu come ti permetti di andartene dopo una cosa del genere!» gridò Emma a sua volta.  
«Io faccio quello che voglio. Tu mi hai praticamente dato della poco di buono, cosa diavolo volevi che facessi?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Della poco di buono?! Ti ho solo chiesto che cazzo di intenzioni avessi per chiarire, e tu invece che rispondermi ti incazzi? Bel comportamento!»  
«Cosa pensi che vada in giro a baciare tutti? No non lo faccio e non pensavo certo di tradire Robin con te!»  
Emma riuscì ad arginare la rabbia istintiva per un istante, e poté riflettere. Con un sospiro riuscì a calmarsi un po'.   
«Roni, ascolta...» disse, un palmo verso di lei come per calmarla. «... io non lo so cosa stia succedendo, ma non voglio litigare con te. Mi piaci, è evidente, ma tu stai con Robin quindi... dovremmo darci una calmata. Tutte e due. E tu dovresti cercare di capire cosa vuoi. Non da me, io sono solo di passaggio, non conto niente, intendo dalla tua vita. Perché se l'hai tradito così, significa che non è abbastanza per te.» disse guardandola dritto negli occhi. Vide l’espressione sul suo volto mutare di nuovo, rapidamente, più volte, finché non raggiunse un apparente distacco.  
«È stato solo un errore.» disse la barista «Non ha significato niente, per nessuna delle due.»  
Emma le puntò un dito contro e perse di nuovo le staffe.   
«Prima di tutto impara a parlare per te!» sbottò «E se è stato un errore va bene, non fa niente. Succede. Ma non a chi è innamorato veramente.» replicò, per poi voltarsi per riuscire a prendere un respiro e calmarsi, di nuovo.  
«Sei insopportabile! A te non capita mai di sbagliare?» le sbraitò contro Roni «E comunque non sono affari tuoi! Sei di passaggio no? Quindi presto te ne andrai.»  
Emma si girò e fece un passo verso di lei.  
«Ho sbagliato tante volte Roni, per questo te lo sto dicendo! E sì, sono di passaggio, e quando me ne andrò tu resterai sola con il tuo uomo e lo sai cosa ti resterà di me? Quel bacio che ci siamo scambiate nella grotta, e ti rimarrà dentro non perché io sia qualcosa di importante, ma perché saprai che la cosa giusta l'hai fatta in quella maledetta grotta! Lo so per esperienza, Roni: se lo ami, non lo tradisci.» concluse, il fiato corto per l'enfasi messa nel seppur breve discorso. Passò un secondo di silenzio, due. Poi Roni lo spezzò.  
«È tardi, dobbiamo tornare indietro.» le disse voltandole le spalle.  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi, incredula. Scosse la testa mentre si infilava di nuovo pantaloni, canottiera e stivali. Ricollegò il cavo dei freni in un lampo mentre Roni si infilava il casco sui capelli bagnati.  
«Sali.»  
Emma indossò il casco e montò in sella. Posò le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
La donna partì sgommando. Guidò veloce, troppo veloce. Si aggrappò a lei per non cadere.   
«Guarda che non è una Ferrari!» sbottò urlandole nell'orecchio.  
«Infatti è meglio.» Accelerò ancora. Emma la circondò con le braccia con un urletto spaventato.  
Roni frenò bruscamente davanti al locale, e dovette sostenere il peso di Emma contro la sua schiena. «Non credevo che fossi una ragazzina impaurita.» la canzonò.  
Emma scese di corsa con un'espressione tra l'offeso e lo sconvolto in viso.   
«Ma sei impazzita? Potevi farci ammazzare!» gridò.  
«So guidare una moto.» replicò avvicinandosi al locale. «Guido da quando avevo quattordici anni.»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Per poco non cadevo dalla sella!»  
«Ma non sei caduta.» Aprì il locale ed entrò, seguita da Emma.  
«Sì, perché ho i riflessi pronti!» esclamò, la voce più acuta.  
«Immagino che tu voglia andare via. Ecco le chiavi dell'appartamento.»  
Emma le prese al volo il mazzo tintinnante che la donna le lanciò praticamente in faccia. Poi la guardò con l'offesa negli occhi.  
«È un brutto vizio quello di pensare per gli altri!»  
Roni accese le luci del locale.   
«Perchè vuoi restare?»  
«Vuoi che me ne vada?» domandò invece di risponderle.  
«Siamo in un paese libero.»  
«Non mi stai rispondendo.»  
«Neanche tu l'hai fatto.» ribatté l’altra accedendo l'insegna.  
Emma sospirò.   
«Voglio restare perché ti serve una mano con il locale. E in generale, a quanto pare.»  
«Non mi serve una mano. So cavarmela benissimo da sola l'ho sempre fatto. Quindi se è l'unica ragione per cui vuoi restare ti conviene prendere le tue cose e andartene principessina.»  
I suoi lineamenti si indurirono di colpo. Si avvicinò a grandi passi al bancone e si sporse per prenderla per la spallina della canottiera con forza.   
«Ascoltami bene Roni, se non vuoi il mio aiuto va bene, ma vedi di trattarmi con un po' più di rispetto e non fare la ragazzina isterica perché ne ho le palle piene del tuo atteggiamento del cazzo.» disse con rabbia ma senza urlare «Ora io vado a farmi una doccia e a cambiarmi, Quando sarò di nuovo qui voglio sapere se ti serve una mano con il locale. In caso contrario non mi rivedrai mai più. È chiaro?»  
Sia il suo tono che il suo sguardo tuttavia si addolcirono quando la sentì irrigidirsi e poi la vide barcollare e appoggiarsi al bancone per restare in piedi. La lasciò andare di colpo e si calmò all'istante.   
«Hey, Roni, stai bene?»   
«Non toccarmi.» disse lei facendo un passo indietro, il corpo che tremava leggermente.  
Emma alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«S-scusa...» mormorò, confusa.  
Un paio di clienti entrarono e la salutarono. La proprietaria del locale si girò verso di loro e ricambiò il saluto. «Vi porto subito due birre.»  
Emma le lanciò un ultimo sguardo confuso prima di allontanarsi ancora.   
«Vado a cambiarmi e ti do una mano qui.» mormorò appena.  
Roni non si voltò nemmeno a guardarla mentre iniziava a spillare due brocche.  
Salì nell'appartamento con una sensazione strana nel petto. Si cambiò in fretta e tornò di sotto, pronta a lavorare.


	5. 5

Erano arrivati altri clienti, aveva servito a tutti birre e noccioline.  
Emma la raggiunse dopo qualche minuto dietro al bancone ma rimase a distanza. Quella reazione l'aveva scossa. La sua mente lavorava in cerca di una spiegazione.  
«Roni...» mormorò avvicinandosi cautamente a lei. «...mi dispiace, non volevo spaventarti.»  
«Non ti avvicinare» sussurrò la donna per poi riempire un bicchiere di tequila e mandarla giù.  
La guardò sempre più sconvolta. Abbassò lo sguardo poi. Un paio di pezzi del puzzle sembrarono andare a posto, si incupì. Prese un bicchierino anche lei e, per non avvicinarsi, afferrò la bottiglia di whiskey e buttò giù lo shottino.  
Robin arrivò in quel momento.   
«Ciao tesoro!»  
«Ciao.» Roni gli sorrise con un po’ di fatica.  
«Stai bene?»  
«Sì, sono solo stanca.»  
«Domani il bar è chiuso, ti porto fuori a rilassarti.»  
«Grazie.» rispose baciandolo.  
Emma bevve un altro shot e poi andò nervosamente a servire il gruppo di motociclisti entrati con Robin.  
«Emma ciao.» l’uomo la salutò con un sorriso. Ricambiò con un gran sorriso, falsissimo.  
«Sono contento che ci sia qualcuno a dare una mano a Roni, vuole sempre fare tutto da sola»  
«Sì, l'ho notato.» rispose laconica, sorridendo poi alla donna in questione. «Simpatico il ragazzo»  
«Lo sai che non ho bisogno di nessuno» rispose in un borbottio la mora, continuando a lavorare.  
Emma tornò al bancone per riempire altri boccali.   
«Sì, sì...»  
Robin sorrise «Lo so, sei una donna forte e indipendente, per questo ti amo.»  
La bionda alzò discretamente gli occhi al cielo mentre riempiva le pinte.  
Roni sorrise all'uomo.  
«Resti stanotte?»  
«Certo.» rispose lui per poi bere un sorso di birra.

 

Alle due ormai i clienti erano andati via.  
«Per oggi abbiamo finito.» disse finendo di pulire il bancone.  
Emma passò accanto a lei per prendere un altro straccio e andare a pulire i tavoli.  
Roni uscì da dietro il bancone e si strinse a Robin, mentre Emma continuava a pulire i tavoli, lo sguardo ostinatamente rivolto su di essi.  
«Per oggi basta Emma.» le disse stringendo la mano di Robin.  
Rimise lo straccio a posto e la guardò.   
«Ehm...» passò lo sguardo a Robin, poi di nuovo a lei, un sorriso più che falso in viso «Vado a farmi un giro in moto, un oretta d'aria fresca mi farà bene.»  
«È molto tardi…» commentò la donna osservando l'orologio appeso al muro. «Non dovresti girare a quest'ora da sola.»  
Emma allargò gli occhi per un istante.   
«Hai paura che mi mangi un coyote?» sorrise.  
«Ho paura per il coyote farebbe indigestione.»  
Emma scoppiò a ridere allegramente.   
«Possibile!»  
«Non dovresti andare.»   
«Roni, so badare a me stessa.»  
«Fai come vuoi.» replicò andando verso le scale che portavano di sopra.  
Sospirò e roteò gli occhi prima di seguirla.   
«Dai, scherzavo! Lo so che è pericoloso!»  
«Oggi è di pessimo umore non le piace scherzare.» le sorrise Robin. «Non prendertela, ogni tanto fa così ma poi le passa.»  
Emma gli lanciò un'occhiata.  
«Ah lo spero proprio...»  
Robin seguì la mora al piano di sopra lasciando Emma da sola  
Sbuffò. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe bevuto tutta la tequila, ma Roni non gliel'avrebbe mai perdonato, ne era sicura.   
«Fanculo le indecise...» sussurrò rabbiosamente tra sé mentre usciva dal bar e si dirigeva alla moto.  
Montò in sella, si mise il casco e accese il motore. Lanciò un'occhiata incazzata al bar e poi partì.

 

Roni si cambiò velocemente, indossò una maglia extralarge e una paio di pantaloncini e si mise a letto. Sentiva la tensione sulle spalle, su tutto il corpo.  
«Stai bene?»  
«Certo.»  
«Che succede?» Robin si sedette accanto a lei.  
«È un’idiota, andare in giro di notte…»  
«Non sono affari tuoi quello che fa.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Allora?»  
«Niente, hai ragione.»  
L'uomo si spogliò e si stese accanto a lei.  
Roni lo guardò, gli accarezzò il viso e poi si mise a cavalcioni su di lui iniziando a baciarlo.

 

La strada era deserta, fredda, meravigliosa. Guidò a lungo, percorrendo ogni strada tranne quella che aveva fatto con Roni. Schivò un serpente e una lepre lungo il cammino. Si fermò persino a bordo strada a guardare le stelle per una decina di minuti. Sospirò, rilassandosi alla loro vista, come sempre. Mise il cavalletto e frugò nelle tasche della giacca. Con un sorriso soddisfatto trovò uno spinello. Lo accese ed espirò alla luna. Lo gustò con lentezza, godendoselo. Quando finì, schiacciò il mozzicone sotto la suola di cuoio dello stivale e rimontò in sella. Si sentiva rinata. Accese il motore e ripartì alla volta del bar.  
Parcheggiò e rientrò, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Salì silenziosamente i gradini di legno per poi entrare nell'appartamento senza fare un suono.  
Si mise il più silenziosamente possibile sul divano, sfilandosi gli stivali. Si addormentò non appena chiuse gli occhi.


	6. 6

Si risvegliò la mattina dopo con un mal di testa che le rendeva quasi impossibile tenere gli occhi aperti. Si infilò la maglia e uscì dalla stanza per andare in cucina alla ricerca di un’aspirina.  
Emma era già sveglia, stava preparando il caffè per tutti. Le sorrise quando la vide uscire dalla stanza.   
«Buongiorno.»  
Roni si stropicciò gli occhi con la mano. «Buongiorno.» rispose sbadigliando. Si avvicinò al pensile e si sollevò aprendo l'anta in alto, la maglia si sollevò scoprendole il sedere. Emma lo ammirò di soppiatto, poi spense il fornello e versò il caffé in tre tazze.   
«Zucchero?» le chiese.  
Roni scosse la testa e prese il flacone con l'aspirina; ne mandò giù due. Emma inarcò appena le sopracciglia a quel gesto. Le porse il caffé e mise in un piatto uno dei sei pancake che aveva preparato per poi posarlo sul tavolino.  
«Mmm... ci voleva» sussurrò. «Grazie.»  
«Figurati.»  
«Il coyote è vivo?»  
«Sì, l'ho schivato.»  
«Buon per lui» socchiuse gli occhi ad un'altra fitta.  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato. Abbassò il tono di voce.   
«Andata bene la serata?»  
«Benissimo.»  
Le sorrise.  
«Visto che ho fatto bene ad uscire?»  
«Cosa c'entra?»  
«Be' se fossi rimasta qui sarebbe stato diverso.» rispose iniziando a bere il caffé.  
«Sarebbe stato lo stesso.»  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.   
«No, perchè ho il brutto vizio di disturbare le persone che fanno sesso prooooprio nel momento migliore...»  
Roni scoppiò a ridere.   
«Quindi ti capita spesso di disturbare altre persone che fanno sesso? Perchè la cosa ti diverte o perché vuoi unirti a loro?»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle con un'espressione buffa sul viso.  
«Entrambe le cose!»  
«Quindi ti piacciono i rapporti aperti, interessante.»  
La bionda si sporse sul tavolo, uno sguardo ammiccante per lei.  
«Mi piacciono molte cose Roni, e molte di queste cose sono davvero interessanti.»  
«Buon per te. Spero che troverai qualcuno con cui condividerle.»  
Il sorriso si spense. Si raddrizzò e sospirò.  
«L'avevo trovato, ma si comporta da stronza» disse semplicemente, voltandosi per prendere un pancake per sé.  
Roni stava per risponderle quando una voce alle sue spalle le interruppe.  
«Buongiorno.» Robin fece il suo ingresso con solo i boxer addosso; diede un bacio a Roni. «Non credevo fossi già sveglia dopo stanotte.»  
Emma trattenne ogni emozione negativa e gli porse il caffé.  
«Grazie.» lui le sorrise e si sedette vicino a Roni, poggiando una mano sulla sua coscia.  
«Ci sono i pancake se vuoi.» gli disse mentre finiva il suo caffé.  
«Sì, sto morendo di fame, questa donna mi farà morire.» disse iniziando a mangiare.  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia. Mangiò il suo pancake in silenzio, poi si alzò e pulì il piatto.  
Robin mangiò in fretta. «Amore devo andare a lavoro, ci vediamo stasera.» disse alzandosi, andò in camera a vestirsi e poco dopo tornò in cucina. «Ciao amore.» diede un lungo bacio a Roni prima di salutare Emma. «Ciao.» uscì di corsa.  
Emma lo salutò con un cenno della mano.   
«Che lavoro fa?» le chiese dopo qualche attimo.  
«Lavora in un’autofficina. »  
Annuì lentamente mentre si versava un bicchiere d'acqua.  
«È bravo con i motori.» continuò la barista.   
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia mentre beveva.  
«Altrimenti non lavorerebbe lì.»  
«Già.» si alzò e lavò la tazza.  
«Qual'è il problema Roni?»  
«Non c'è nessun problema.»  
«Allora perché fai così?»  
«Cosa starei facendo adesso? Di cos'altro vuoi accusarmi?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Accusarti? Io non ti ho mai accusata di niente!»  
«Emma ti conosco da quanto, tre giorni? Non so cosa pensi che io stia facendo ma ti assicuro che non sto facendo niente...Tu sei simpatica e vorrei che tornassimo a prima di quello stupido bacio, ci stavamo divertendo prima no?»  
La bionda la guardò negli occhi a lungo prima di risponderle, seria.   
«Non si torna indietro nel tempo, Roni. Io sto cercando di fare del mio meglio, ma non cancellerò quello che è successo. Negare non porta a nulla. Di cosa hai paura?»  
«Io non ho paura di niente. Va bene, vuoi che continuiamo così? Benissimo! Non provare mai più a mettermi le mani addosso.»  
Emma annuì lentamente, poi si mosse dalla cucina e andò al divano letto, già richiuso. Si vestì e prese le borse della moto, poi la giacca.   
«Grazie dell'ospitalità. Buona fortuna con il bar.» le disse prima di uscire dall'appartamento.  
Roni la guardò andare via senza dire niente. Cosa doveva dirle? Che l'aveva spaventata? Che aveva rievocato brutti ricordi... No, quella parte della sua vita era finita.

 

Emma scese le scale con calma, attraversò il bar vuoto.  
Rallentò. Guardò verso il bancone. Deviò dal tragitto verso la porta per prendere la tequila. Scrisse velocemente un messaggio sul blocchetto per le ordinazioni, poi, bottiglia alla mano, uscì dal bar.  
Mise al loro posto le borse sulla moto e infilò la bottiglia in una di esse. Si calcò il casco sulla testa, inforcò gli occhiali e saltò in sella. La accese, sgasando più volte.  
Partì sgommando.

 

Roni scosse la testa e si diresse verso il bagno, una doccia fredda era quello che le serviva per allontanare tutti i pensieri. Rimase sotto l'acqua fredda per dieci minuti prima di decidere che era abbastanza, che i brutti pensieri erano andati via. Si asciugò e si vestì per poi scendere al bar.  
Notò subito la mancanza di una bottiglia dalla sua collezione, si accorse anche del blocchetto aperto sul ripiano scuro del bancone.

“Ci vuole un secondo a distruggere un rapporto. L'hai fatto con me, fallo con lui. Per te stessa. Ama te stessa.   
E. 

P.S.: la tequila è il mio pegno d'amore, quando tornerò sul mio cavallo bianco te la restituirò (vuota) ;P”

 

Stracciò il foglio con rabbia e lo gettò per terra.   
«Stupida presuntuosa!»


	7. 7

La Nightster rombò quando rallentò, avvicinandosi alle altre moto. Emma si guardò intorno attraverso il filtro delle lenti scure. Sorrise. C'erano almeno cinquanta riders, la maggior parte uomini. Inalò felicemente l'odore di olio, gomma e gas di scarico. Sudore, pelle e acciaio. Il sorriso si allargò. L'odore della libertà.  
Cercò tra la folla la Roadster. La individuò dopo cinque minuti. Si alzò la bandana sul viso e iniziò a mettersi in posizione per la gara. Emma si concentrò sulla strada. Sorrise tra sé. Conosceva il percorso. La moto, ancora di più, e quella piccola modifica al motore l'avrebbe aiutata.  
Il segnale arrivò due secondi dopo. Partirono tutti sgommando e si ritrovò immediatamente tra i primi del giro. La Roadster era a due moto di distanza, tra cui il chopper di quel poveretto di Robin. Piegò il polso e aprì il gas della Nightster, superando Roni in un lampo, e di parecchio. Il motore rombava, potente. Superò anche il primo in gara, beccandosi qualche insulto. Tanto per sicurezza, lo lasciò passare avanti alla prima curva, ma continuò a gareggiare con lui. Lo lasciava passare, poi lo superava di nuovo, e poi lo lasciava passare ancora, finché lui non si infuriò. Cercò di mandarla fuori strada ma lei si scansò all'ultimo con un'accelerata, così fu lui a finire nella sabbia tra bestemmie e insulti. La bionda rise sotto alla bandana e rallentò, permettendo al secondo, di raggiungerla.  
Emma sogghignò nel riconoscere il rider. Rallentò ancora fino a quando lui non tentò di sorpassarla, alche si mise davanti a Robin e gli impedì di avanzare di posizione. Nel frattempo, Roni li superò entrambi.  
Robin provò a superarla a destra ma senza riuscirci. Emma continuò ad ostacolare l'uomo. Passarono davanti alla cascata, sorrise, ma non si lasciò distrarre. Accelerò, affiancando Roni. La mora accelerò, Emma non lo fece. Rimase indietro, e on fece passare nessuno finché ingaggiò un duello con Roni fino all'ultimo centimetro, ma rimase indietro alla fine.  
Emma rallentò gradualmente fino a fermarsi. Aveva il cuore a mille, come se stesse ancora correndo con la moto. Lanciò un "whooo" per cercare di attenuare quella sensazione mentre la folla esultava, festeggiando la vincitrice. Si abbassò la bandana per prendere aria.  
Roni fermò la moto e si tolse il casco sorridendo. «Sì!» esultò scendendo dalla sella.  
Emma la guardò con un sorriso felice in volto. Qualcuno si congratulò anche con lei, stringendole la mano e picchiando la spalla contro la sua. Emma li ringraziò distrattamente mentre incrociava il suo sguardo e ricambiò il sorriso che Roni le rivolse un attimo prima che Robin si avvicinasse e la baciasse. «Congratulazioni!»   
«Grazie.»  
Emma scosse la testa con un sospiro, un sorriso rassegnato sul volto. Scese dalla moto e si tolse il casco. Qualche rider la riconobbe come la ragazza che aveva servito al Roni's per qualche giorno, e la salutò con entusiasmo, chiedendole che fine avesse fatto. Tergiversò parlando di altro.  
I due si avvicinarono a lei.  
«Mi hai dato del filo da torcere» disse Robin.  
«Già, anche a me» concordò Roni.  
Emma li guardò con un sorriso sul volto. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Ci ho provato, ma a quanto pare non sono abbastanza veloce.»  
«Eri in svantaggio, non conoscevi la strada così bene.»  
Emma ammiccò verso di lei.   
«La strada la conoscevo, ma la tua moto è più potente.»  
«Questo è ovvio!» rise la mora, ed Emma rise con lei.  
«Ma la mia è più bella!»  
«Se ti fa piacere crederlo…»  
«Vuoi mettere? L'ho fatta aerografare dal migliore di Santa Fe!»  
«È molto bella» ammise alla fine la barista.  
Emma non le rispose. Le sorrise con gli occhi mentre si mordeva l'interno del labbro inferiore, trattenendo parole che non poteva pronunciare.  
«Andiamo al bar?» chiese l'uomo.  
«Certo, offro da bere a tutti!» rispose Roni, a voce abbastanza alta perché dalla folla si sprigionasse un boato di esaltazione «Vieni anche tu?» chiese a Emma.  
«Certo! Ho proprio voglia di una birra!»

 

Si fermarono tutti al Roni's. Emma smontò di sella ed entrò nel locale, seguendo la donna, la quale andò subito dietro al bancone e riempì tre bicchieri. Nel frattempo, dall’esterno, iniziarono a giungere i ringhi dei motori in arrivo.   
«Ecco» disse porgendone uno a Robin e l'altro a Emma, che alzò la pinta.   
«A te, e ai tuoi cinquemila dollari!»  
Brindarono tutti insieme nel locale. Emma bevve la pinta tutta in un sorso, raccogliendo qualche ovazione. Rise posando il boccale sul bancone.  
«È stata davvero una bella gara» commentò Roni «Non credevo che saresti tornata.»  
«Nemmeno io, sei sparita» disse l'uomo.  
Emma alternò lo sguardo tra i due, ma poi lo stabilizzò su Roni.   
«E perché mai mi sarei dovuta perdere l'occasione di vincere tutti quei soldi?»  
«Perchè in effetti hai perso» la prese in giro.  
Emma diede una spintarella al suo boccale, rovesciandole parte della birra addosso mentre le faceva la linguaccia per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
Rise «Stai attenta.» disse guardandosi la maglia « Vado a cambiarmi, Robin dai un occhiata che i ragazzi non mi distruggano il locale.»  
Emma la trattenne per la maglia.   
«Cosa vai a cambiarti? La birra porta fortuna!»  
Roni arrossì tremando leggermente. «Forse hai ragione ma preferisco cambiarmi, ho già avuto abbastanza fortuna per oggi.»  
La lasciò andare subito, pentendosi del gesto istintivo. Le rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto.   
«Okay, scusa.»  
Emma si versò un'altra birra e prese a chiacchierare con uno dei rider che l'aveva riconosciuta mentre lei scappava al piano di sopra. Dovette passare più di un'ora prima che le persone iniziassero ad andarsene. Emma li aveva serviti mentre Robin li teneva d’occhio con discrezione. Erano tutti esaltati dalla gara, in vena di fare baldoria.  
Emma lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata verso il piano superiore. Si avvicinò a Robin.  
«Hey, non è tornata ancora, forse sarebbe meglio controllare che stia bene...» gli suggerì.  
«Sì, chiudo il bar e vado a vedere come sta, tu cosa fai?»  
Emma gli posò una mano sulla spalla.   
«Ci penso io qui, ci sono ancora clienti. Vai da lei» gli rispose.  
«Grazie» sorrise e salì di sopra. La trovò raggomitolata sul divano, prese una coperta e la coprì per poi scendere nuovamente.  
«Si è addormentata sul divano, doveva essere distrutta.»  
Emma sorrise mentre puliva un boccale.   
«Meglio per lei.»  
«Io non posso restare, ho un lavoro domani mattina presto fuori città.»  
«Vai tranquillo, ci penso io.»  
«Grazie, dille che la chiamo domani.»


	8. 8

Attese che i clienti fossero usciti, poi chiuse il locale e iniziò a pulire. Dopo poco sentì passi frettolosi scendere le scale.   
«Robin… Emma. Dove sono andati tutti?»  
Le sorrise mentre finiva di spazzare per terra.  
«A casa, suppongo. Robin ha detto che aveva un lavoro fuori città domani, ti chiamerà.»  
«Grazie. Non c'è bisogno che pulisci, lo farò io.»  
Emma diede una scrollata di spalle.  
«Ho finito.»  
«Sei stata molto gentile. Puoi andare adesso, avrai fretta di tornare a casa.»  
Emma si fermò. Posò la scopa.   
«Aspettami qui» le disse con un sorriso furbo prima di uscire di corsa dal bar. Tornò pochi secondi dopo, una bottiglia di tequila vuota in mano. La porse alla donna. «Questa è tua» sorrise.  
Roni non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.  
«Ne avrei preferita una piena ma grazie.» Prese la bottiglia. «Adesso puoi andare, tranquilla.»  
Il sorriso se ne andò dalle labbra ma non dagli occhi. Si sedette al tavolo più vicino, e le gesticolò di fare lo stesso.  
Roni si sedette nella sedia di fronte, in modo da avere dello spazio tra loro. «Vuoi un ultimo bicchiere prima di andare?»  
«Sono nata a Boston» iniziò guardandola negli occhi, improvvisamente seria. «ma ci sono rimasta per appena sei mesi. Così mi hanno detto. Mi hanno adottata, e poi rimandata indietro. New York, Jersey, Newark, di nuovo New York. Cinque volte in sedici anni. Sono scappata. Mi sono messa con un tipo che vendeva ecstasy, l'ho mollato quando ha iniziato a prendersi troppe libertà. Gli ho anche rubato qualche centone. Ho cambiato città: sono scesa più a sud con una corriera, Philadelphia, poi Annapolis. Uno schifo in entrambi i casi. Mi hanno arrestata per un piccolo furto a Washington, poi sono andata a Phoenix. Sei mesi per un altro furto. Secondo reato, sono quasi nella merda più totale. Avevo diciotto anni.» Fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. «Me ne sono andata. Nashville sembrava fatta per me. Ho comprato la mia moto. Non questa, un'altra, ma era mia. La prima cosa che abbia mai posseduto. Era usata, un rottame, ma era mia. Ho viaggiato, trovato qualche lavoretto, di ogni tipo: cameriera, barista, pulizie, tuttofare, meccanico. Qualsiasi cosa. Poi ho incontrato August.»  
«Mi dispiace, ma non capisco perché mi stai dicendo queste cose…»  
La fermò sollevando appena il palmo della mano verso di lei.  
«August era un ragazzo, poco più grande di me. Un ragazzo normalissimo, ma ha attaccato bottone parlandomi della mia moto. Era un meccanico, e mi stava simpatico. Siamo entrati subito in confidenza, come amici che si conoscono da una vita. Mi ha offerto un lavoro, non nell'officina, ma per conto di una sua parente, una zia, che aveva una palestra. Mi ha detto “ti basta un corso di formazione e puoi insegnare”. Mi sono pagata il corso lavorando all'officina, e poi ho iniziato ad insegnare in palestra. E mi ha cambiato la vita. Insegno Yoga. Ho fatto altri corsi, ovunque, anche in Asia. Il mio lavoro è questo. August è il mio migliore amico. È un uomo adesso, con una bella famiglia. Io non ce l'ho. Non ho nessuno da cui tornare» concluse. «Per questo sono potuta rimanere. E tornare qui.»  
«Sono contenta che alla fine tu abbia trovato qualcuno che ti abbia aiutato» rispose Roni con un breve sorriso «Hai comunque un lavoro e degli amici.»  
Annuì.  
«Sì, ma se non te l'ho detto subito è perché non lo racconto mai. Mi fa male farlo. Parlarne, ammettere di essere un'orfana, è...» si strinse nelle spalle «... umiliante. Mi fa sentire una vittima.»  
Roni si immobillizzò a quella parola.  
«Si può smettere di essere vittime. Tu l'hai fatto.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo intenso.  
«No, non l'ho fatto, o ti avrei spiegato subito la mia situazione.»  
Rimasero in silenzio per un paio di minuti. Alla fine, Roni cedette con un sospiro.  
«Quando sono stata a New York sono stata aggredita» ammise, probabilmente per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
Emma si irrigidì appena, ma esultò internamente. Rimase in silenzio, aspettando che continuasse.  
«Avevo preso un appartamento in affitto, non era nulla di che, e anche il quartiere. Mi sono svegliata con lui che mi stava sopra, non so come abbia fatto a entrare...»  
Allungò una mano sul tavolo, offrendole un appiglio, senza toccarla, ma lei rimase immobile. «Non so quanto sia durato. Mi sono sembrate ore ma forse meno...poi è andato via come se niente fosse. Ci ho messo un’altra ora ad alzarmi dal letto e fare una doccia. Poi ho fatto le valigie e sono tornata a casa.»  
«Sei stata molto forte» commentò a voce bassa. Roni si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Stupida vorrai dire.»  
«No» replicò decisa, guardandola negli occhi «Forte.»  
«Ad ogni modo è per questo che mi sono spaventata quella sera...con te.»  
Emma premette le labbra tra loro e le incastrò tra i denti per un istante, annuendo appena.  
«Sì...» replicò, per nulla sorpresa «... l'ho intuito, dopo un po'. Mi dispiace.»  
«Mi dispiace... Spero che possiamo dimenticare tutto e tornare a essere amiche più o meno.»  
«Non c'è niente da perdonare, Roni» le sorrise «Sono stata stupida io. E credo che siamo già tornate ad essere amiche, no?»  
La donna le sorrise. «Bene. Ti offro l'ultimo bicchiere prima di andare via.»


	9. 9

«E chi ha detto che me ne vado?»  
Vide la sorpresa sul suo viso.  
«Hai un lavoro, quindi andrai via.»  
Emma scosse la testa, il sorriso ampio sul volto.   
«Non ora. In estate la palestra chiude, che io lo voglia o no. Fino a metà settembre sono in ferie.»  
Roni si alzò e andò al bancone per riempire due bicchieri con della tequila. «E vuoi passare le tue ferie qui?»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«So che il periodo del pienone è finito e quindi non ti serve più una mano, ma potrei farti compagnia.»  
«Dovresti sfruttare meglio le tue vacanze» replicò tornando da lei e porgendole il bicchiere. Emma lo prese e lo sollevò verso di lei.   
«E perché? A me sembra un ottimo modo di usarle. A te!»  
«A me non sembra.» ribatté, e sollevò il bicchiere. Emma picchiò delicatamente il bicchiere contro il suo e poi buttò giù tutto d’un fiato. «Hai prenotato in un albergo vicino? È molto tardi...»  
«Non ho prenotato niente. Speravo nell'ospitalità dell'oste, nel caso non mi avessi buttata fuori a calci» ridacchiò mentre posava il bicchierino sul tavolo, salvo poi giocarci con le dita.  
Roni la osservò per qualche istante.   
«Solo per stanotte.».  
«Se preferisci vado a cercarmi un motel...»  
«Per stanotte puoi restare» ripetè e poi, inaspettatamente, le domandò: «Vuoi fare una partita a biliardo?»  
«Ottima idea!» esclamò alzandosi in piedi. «La posta?»  
«Vuoi perdere un altra scommessa?» rise la donna. Si allontanò da lei per sistemare il tavolo per la partita.  
«Mi ci sono abituata ormai, che vuoi farci!»  
Si alzò e la osservò posizionare le palle nel triangolo, un piccolo sorriso sul volto. Prese una stecca e passò il gesso sulla punta nel frattempo.  
«Vuoi iniziare tu?»  
«Spacco io.» assentì. Si mise in posizione e, dopo qualche secondo per calibrare il tiro, colpì la palla bianca. Andò in buca una piena, e solo quella. Si strinse nelle spalle mentre si raddrizzava.   
«Poteva andare meglio...» commentò mentre si spostava per cercare di colpirne un'altra. Non riuscì a mandarla in buca, così fece un gesto verso Roni. «A te.»  
La donna osservò il tavolo e le palle. Si spostò verso destra e si abbassò posizionando la stecca sul tavolo; colpì la palla e riuscì a mandarne due in buca. Si rialzò soddisfatta.  
«Da quanto giochi?» le chiese Emma mentre cercava di mandare una palla in buca, senza successo.  
«Praticamente da quando riesco a raggiungere il tavolo» Roni sorrise e imbucò con un successo un’altra palla.  
Emma rise.  
«Vedo!» Provò di nuovo, e questa volta andò in buca. Ci riuscì un'altra volta, ma alla terza fece il passo più lungo della gamba, e ci finì la bianca. «Cazzo!» esclamò, salvo poi scoppiare a ridere «Sono una frana!»  
Roni rise con lei. «Non stai andando tanto male.» Posizionò la palla bianca e prese la mira per tirare, non riuscendo però nel tiro. Emma esultò, poi le sorrise. Si posizionò e tirò, ma non le riuscì: prese la palla solo di striscio, e male.  
Non guardò la palla ma altre rotondità mentre Roni tirava. Rise alla sua linguaccia e attese impaziente di vederla tirare di nuovo.  
Emma sospirò discretamente mentre ammirava il panorama.  
Si riscosse e cercò la posizione per cercare di colpire al meglio una palla molto vicina ad una buca. Fallì miseramente, ma rise di se stessa.  
«Se ti concentrassi di più nel gioco invece che osservarmi potresti riuscire a mandare qualche palla in buca» commentò Roni, maliziosa.  
Emma arrossì appena ma il sorriso non si spense.   
«È difficile concentrarsi se ti strusci così sul tavolo...»   
Roni rise.  
«Non mi struscio, si chiama giocare» replicò accentuando l'ultima parola.  
Emma strinse appena le palpebre.  
«No, si chiama distrarre l'avversario!» esclamò puntandole un dito contro dal lato opposto del tavolo.  
«Perché mai dovrei volerti distrarre?»  
«Ah non lo so... questo lo sai solo tu.»  
«Non voglio distrarti.» Prese la mira e tirò, ma sbagliò. Emma sorrise e mandò una palla in buca. Tentò una sponda, senza successo.   
«Ah, ma ci riesci benissimo lo stesso, non ti preoccupare.»  
«È un problema tuo, non mio.» Roni tirò di nuovo e mandò la palla in buca, ma con quella dopo non ebbe successo.  
«Mh-mh...» commentò guardandola con un velo di sospetto negli occhi. «Sei stanca?» le chiese.  
«No...e tu?»  
«No.» rispose prendendo la mira. Mandò in buca una delle palle di Roni e imprecò. La barista scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sembra proprio che tu lo sia» disse facendo un altro tiro. «Siamo alla fine...»  
Emma lanciò uno sguardo critico alle palle sul tavolo.  
«Parla per te! Io ancora ne devo mettere in buca quattro!»  
«Ma a me ne manca una...» rise ancora. «Cosa volevi scommettere?»  
«Ehmm... niente? » rise di nuovo. La guardò negli occhi poi, mordendosi l'interno del labbro inferiore. «Se scommettessimo un bacio sarebbe inappropriato, no?»  
«Ne hai già perso uno, ma l'avevi già avuto...» abbassò sguardo e mandò in buca l'ultima palla.  
«Quindi?»  
«Quindi cosa? Ho vinto.»  
«E quel bacio?» le chiese poggiando la stecca sul tavolo. Roni fece lo stesso.  
«Non mi pare di aver accettato la scommessa.»  
Emma sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Peccato…»  
«Hai già avuto un bacio e molto di più di quello.»  
Rialzò gli occhi su di lei. C'era rimpianto nei suoi.  
«Sì. E mi manca.»  
Roni arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo. «Non è finita bene la prima volta, cosa ti fa credere che finirà bene la seconda?»  
Emma si avvicinò lentamente a lei, ma non la toccò.  
«Be', ci conosciamo un po' di più ora» provò a sorriderle. «Magari potremo evitare di commettere gli stessi sbagli.»  
«Emma siamo le stesse persone. Io sto ancora con Robin, e tu sei di passaggio.»  
«Sono di passaggio solo se vuoi che lo sia.»  
«Hai un lavoro, degli amici... Sei di passaggio.»  
Emma la osservò, un piccolo sorriso sul volto.   
«Sei testarda...» commentò, divertita. «Sono in affitto. In nero. Non ho una base fissa.»  
«È solo un’infatuazione, una volta che saremo andate a letto passerebbe tutto.»  
Emma inarcò un sopracciglio, infastidita.   
«Cos'è, hai la sfera di cristallo ora?»  
«Vuoi solo qualcosa che ti è stato negato.»  
I solchi sulla sua fronte si fecero più profondi.  
«Anche telepatica?»  
«Abbiamo bevuto molto e siamo stanche, andiamo a letto.»  
«Roni...» si avvicinò ancora, ma non si azzardò a toccarla.  
«Sì?» mormorò la donna  
«Io sono ben consapevole dei miei limiti. Sono anni che faccio meditazione, se non lo fossi sarei una pessima insegnante di Yoga...» sorrise. «So di non essere perfetta, e so anche che il mio atteggiamento può risultare fastidioso. Soprattutto, però, conosco me stessa. Quello che voglio, i miei progetti... ciò che sono. Ci vogliono anni per capirlo, a volte. Be'...» si strinse nelle spalle. «Tu assomigli molto, davvero tanto a quello che voglio. E restare a Phoenix non è nei miei progetti futuri. Quindi...» di nuovo, alza le spalle. «... magari, anche se ti fa paura, cerca di riflettere su quello che vuoi tu. E su quello che sei. Al di là di quello che ti è capitato. Tu sei molto di più di quello, o non saresti qui a raccontarmelo.»  
«Emma io non posso darti quello che vuoi. Io non so cosa voglio. Robin lo sa, per questo le cose funzionano.»  
Le sfiorò una mano, senza afferrarla, solo un tocco leggero, delicato.   
«Robin è un brav'uomo, sono sicura che ci sia un sincero affetto tra di voi, ma non credo che tu sia veramente innamorata di lui, Ro.» disse piano, con dolcezza «Ti sei aggrappata a lui e va bene, ma non può durare per sempre. Ne va della tua felicità.»  
«Sappiamo entrambi che finirà... per questo funziona. Io non riesco ad avere dei legami...»  
Le sfiorò il viso con una mano.  
«Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi» le sorrise. «Solo di provare ad essere te stessa. Completamente.»  
la guardò negli occhi e fece un passo verso di lei. «E se poi rimango ferita?»  
Emma trattenne un sorriso.  
«No. Non lo permetterei.»  
«Potrebbe non funzionare lo sai.»  
Annuì.  
«Sì, però potrebbe anche funzionare.»  
Roni scosse la testa sorridendo. «Sei più testarda di me.»  
Emma sorrise.  
«Meglio, vuol dire che avrò sempre l'ultima parola!» scherzò facendole poi l'occhiolino.  
La donna la afferrò per la canotta e premette le labbra sulle sue. Il sorriso rimase lì dov'era mentre chiudeva gli occhi per godersi quel bacio. Posò le mani sulla sua schiena, accarezzandola lieve. Roni le morse il labbro inferiore per poi leccarlo chiedendo l'accesso alla sua bocca. Emma la accolse con un piccolo gemito, la mente spenta ormai, il corpo a comandare. La spinse delicatamente verso il tavolo da biliardo. Sentì le mani della donna intrufolarsi sotto la sua maglia. Posò le mani sui suoi fianchi. La sollevò leggermente per farla sedere sul bordo del tavolo trattenendo un altro gemito al suo tocco, e dai fianchi fece risalire le dita sotto la sua canottiera mentre si accostava a lei per baciarle il collo.  
Sentì le gambe di Roni circondarle i fianchi attirandola più vicina.  
«Mi piace questa posizione.»  
Emma sorrise e la baciò.   
«A chi lo dici...» mormorò. Le sfilò i pantaloni e gli slip mentre la donna faceva carico sulle braccia per aiutarla. Emma perse qualche secondo ad osservarla, si accostò a lei, la baciò tra le gambe. Percepì Roni fremere e poco dopo gemere il suo nome. Iniziò a leccare lentamente, inspirando e assaporando il suo profumo con un gemito. Insinuò la lingua tra le sue labbra e leccò con gli occhi chiusi per il piacere. La donna aprì maggiormente le gambe concedendole più spazio.  
Emma gemette. Si aggrappò alle sue gambe e continuò a mangiarla, il calore che aumentava considerevolmente nel suo basso ventre.  
«Si...così...» la sentì ansimare con voce roca. Entrò in lei con la lingua, assaporandola. Quando gridò il suo nome per poco non venne. Si mosse dentro di lei finché resistette il muscolo, poi spostò la lingua sul clitoride e lo accarezzò a fondo.  
«Si...sii...» i suoi ansiti si intensificarono e la sentì venire con un gemito.  
Emma si rialzò. Si pulì il viso con la lingua e ciò che restava con la mano, poi si appoggiò con le mani sul tavolo, ai lati dei suoi fianchi, un sorriso sul volto.   
«Sei davvero, davvero davvero buona» commentò maliziosa.  
Roni si sollevò leggermente con i gomiti, il viso arrossato.   
«Sei davvero brava.» rispose con un sorriso.  
La bionda rise piano.   
«Be' grazie...» mormorò prima di baciarla.  
Roni si sollevò, la baciò iniziando a spogliarla  
Emma chiuse gli occhi e la agevolò nei movimenti.  
Quando rimase nuda davanti a lei sorrise. Le accarezzò il viso. Si accostò a lei e riprese a baciarla mentre con la mano le stuzzicava il seno.  
Gemette sporgendosi verso di lei. La mano di Roni non perse tempo a scendere sul suo ventre. Insinuò una gamba tra le sue per fargliele aprire. Le sue dita si soffermarono sulla sua intimità trovandola già bagnata. Sorrise.  
Emma le passò una mano dietro alla nuca e intrecciò le dita ai riccioli morbidi della donna mentre tornava a baciarla.  
Ebbe un piccolo sussulto quando la toccò. Aprì gli occhi. Aveva bisogno che la toccasse. Si strusciò contro di lei muovendo i fianchi.  
«Sei calda.» le sussurrò Roni sulla bocca.  
«Grazie a te...»   
Un dito si fece strada dentro di lei, ne aggiunse subito un altro.  
Emma aprì la bocca, invasa dalla sensazione di averla dentro di sé. Si aggrappò a lei e la baciò per soffocare un gemito.  
Roni la baciò con passione mentre le sue dita si muovevano velocemente dentro di lei.  
«Roni...» gemette sulle sue labbra mentre sentiva la tensione aumentare sempre di più. Le dita della donna entrarono più in profondità toccando i suoi punti più sensibili, costringendo Emma ad appoggiarsi al tavolo. Ansimò mentre l'orgasmo la travolgeva, potente, intenso. Nonostante questo Roni continuò a muoversi in lei per qualche istante per intensificare l'orgasmo e poi lentamente uscì.  
«Sei come una V-Rod... no, no, sei lo Screamin’ Eagle Twin Cam 110B delle donne...» ridacchiò.  
«Tu sei completamente pazza.»  
«Pensi di potertici abituare?»  
«Te l'ho detto, non so se sono in grado di farlo...»  
Emma le accarezzò il viso.   
«Basta che ti vada di provarci» le sorrise.  
«Ci sto provando» sussurrò.  
Emma la guardò negli occhi.  
«Lo so» la baciò.  
«Andiamo di sopra.»


	10. 10

«Mi hai sorpreso prima... non ero mai stata così bene.»  
Emma la strinse a sé accarezzandole piano la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi col sorriso sulle labbra.   
«Neanche io Roni.»  
La donna sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.   
«Sarai ancora qui domani?»  
«Ma certo... finché non mi caccerai a calci da casa tua» rise piano.  
«Dipende da quando mi stancherò di te.»   
Emma scoppiò a ridere con uno sbuffo e prese a farle il solletico.  
«Ah sì? Vedi come ti faccio stancare subito allora!»  
Roni iniziò a ridere mentre cercava disperatamente di bloccarle le mani. «Smettila!»  
Emma obbedì ridendo. La guardò negli occhi nella luce appena sufficiente della stanza. La baciò.  
«Sei diversa dall'altra volta... più dolce.»  
Abbassò appena lo sguardo mentre faceva spallucce.  
«Ho meditato, capito alcune cose riguardo a me stessa...»  
«Sono contenta che tu sia tornata.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Anche io.»  
Roni trattenne a stento uno sbadiglio e si sfregò il viso con una mano.  
«Devo alzarmi presto domani... dobbiamo dormire un pò.»   
«Perché presto?» le chiese aggrottando la fronte nel buio.  
«Devo andare a fare rifornimenti.»   
«Posso accompagnarti...»  
«Sì, certo» acconsentì la donna, e le diede un altro bacio. «Adesso fammi dormire.» le sorrise.  
«Bene» mormorò lei con la voce assonnata.  
Roni si addormentò dopo qualche istante stretta tra le sue braccia.

 

Si svegliò con la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra, poco dopo l'alba. Si stiracchiò piano, per non disturbare Roni che dormiva. La osservò, un sorriso sul volto. La donna si rigirò nel letto per evitare la luce che illuminava la stanza.  
Il sorriso sul suo volto si allargò. Le accarezzò piano i capelli.  
«Ho sonno» mormorò girandosi nuovamente  
Dovette trattenere una risata. Si alzò silenziosamente dal letto e, dopo una breve puntatina al bagno, mise il caffé sul fuoco.  
Roni si alzò qualche minuto dopo, i capelli arruffati, una canotta e un paio di slip. «Buongiorno.»  
Emma versò il caffé nella tazza e gliela porse con un sorriso.  
«Buongiorno. Sei bellissima.»  
La donna le sorrise prendendo la tazza. «Ne dubito ma grazie» rispose bevendo subito il caffè. «È perfetto.»  
«Lo sei» ribatté versandosi il suo. «Dormito bene?»  
«Benissimo...» l’altra le sorrise maliziosa «...e tu?»  
Emma ricambiò quel sorriso.   
«Anche io» si avvicinò per baciarla.  
«Tu mi distrai.»  
Emma rise.  
«E da cosa?»  
«Da tutto» disse Roni ridendo «Faccio una doccia e tra un’ora devo essere dai fornitori.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Tanto veloce ci sai andare...» commentò «E poi la doccia la facciamo insieme, così risparmiamo tempo.»  
«Io credo che perderemo più tempo a fare la doccia insieme...»   
Emma posò la tazza e casualmente, passandole dietro per raggiungere il bagno, le tastò il sedere.  
«Naaa!»  
«Ma come ti permetti?!» esclamò l’altra ridendo per poi seguirla in bagno.  
Emma si spogliò e si infilò nella doccia, aprendo l'acqua mentre rideva.   
«Era lì, mi guardava...»  
«Come no!» Roni si spogliò ed entrò nella doccia con lei. «Tieni le mani a posto.»  
Emma le alzò con un'espressione innocente in viso, ma solo per poi posarle sui suoi seni, una risata a stento trattenuta tra le labbra serrate.  
«Sei incorreggibile!»   
Emma rise con lei e rispose al bacio. Roni si staccò e iniziò a insaponarsi, ma Emma intervenne subito.  
«Ti aiuto, da sola non puoi farcela» ridacchiò passando le mani sul suo corpo.  
«Emma, mi farai fare tardi» la rimproverò la mora scostandosi dal suo tocco.  
Rise e smise di importunarla per darsi un'insaponata veloce.   
«Scusa, ma sei irresistibile..»  
«Non è che non voglia e che sono davvero in ritardo» le spiegò lavandosi velocemente.  
«Lo so lo so, scusa» disse prima di uscire dalla doccia. Prese un asciugamano e si asciugò in un lampo per poi andare in sala per infilarsi al volo jeans e canotta.  
Con indosso un paio di jeans e un top, Roni la raggiunse pochi istanti dopo.   
«Andiamo?»  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiata prima di annuire mentre prendeva il casco.   
«Pronta.»  
Emma la seguì fuori di casa e sulla Roadster.  
«Pronta a fare un bel giro?» le chiese Roni con quel suo irresistibile sorriso di sfida.  
«Sono sempre pronta per una cavalcata con te.»   
La donna ridacchiò, divertita, e mise in moto.  
«Pensi solo al sesso?»   
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Perché solo gli uomini dovrebbero essere così fortunati da pensare sempre a quello? Io voglio la parità dei sessi!»  
«E pensi di farlo solo con me o con qualsiasi cosa che si muove come loro?»  
Emma rise.  
«Solo con te, Roni. Non sono un'idiota.»

 

Neanche venti minuti più tardi Roni stava spegnendo il motore davanti al capannone che, evidentemente, ospitava il fornitore di Roni.  
«Eccoci.»  
Emma la seguì in silenzio, ammirandola da dietro.  
«Ciao Mark.» disse Roni entrando e salutando l'unica persona presente con un sorriso.  
«Ciao bellissima.» l'uomo la salutò stringendola in un abbraccio.«Era ora che ti facessi vedere...»  
«Avevo fatto una bella scorta l'ultima volta.»  
«Per mia sfortuna» rise lui. «Ma hai portato anche un’altra bella ragazza... Salve, sono Mark» si presentò. Emma affiancò Roni per stringergli la mano.   
«Ciao Mark, sono Emma» gli sorrise.  
«Piacere.»  
«Sono rimasta a secco, puoi portarmi dei rifornimenti entro un paio di giorni?»  
«Roni lo sai che devi avvisarmi almeno una settimana prima...»  
«Lo so, scusa... Ma so che tu puoi farlo.» replicò con un sorriso.  
«Lo sai che non posso resisterti. Domani ti porto tutto, scrivimi quello che ti serve.»  
«Sei il migliore» rispose lei stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Emma li osservò, le palpebre leggermente contratte. Rimase in silenzio.  
«Sempre la solita! Vienimi a trovare più spesso!»  
«Lo farò.»  
«Vado a scaricare il camion, lì ci sono carta e penna.»  
Emma attese, paziente, mentre Roni si avvicinava al bancone e iniziava a scrivere.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese la mora.  
«Mh? Sì, sì...» lanciò un'occhiata verso la porta, poi la guardò. «Siete stati insieme?»  
«Io e Mark?» chiese un attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Perchè ridi tanto?»  
«Ci conosciamo da... praticamente da quanto siamo nati, siamo come fratelli.» la guardò con un sorriso. «Sei gelosa?»  
Emma strinse appena le palpebre, un piccolo sorriso sul volto.   
«Per essere come un fratello, fa il marpione..»  
Roni scrollò le spalle.  
«È solo un gioco... Non c'è mai stato niente tra noi, te l'assicuro. Fammi finire qui, poi andiamo gelosona.»  
Emma rise e attese pazientemente finché la donna non dichiarò di aver finito.  
«Penso di aver scritto tutto.» disse rileggendo la lista.  
«Scusa, non volevo distrarti...»  
«Tranquilla» le sorrise «salutiamo Mark e andiamo» disse prendendola per mano per portarla fuori, vicino al camion che l’uomo stava ancora scaricando.  
«Mark noi andiamo.»  
«Mi devi una birra dolcezza.»  
«Domani.»  
»Ci conto.»  
«Ciao.»  
«Ciao bellezza» la salutò con un abbracciò. «Ciao Emma è stato un piacere.»  
«Piacere mio Mark» lo salutò mentre si rinfilava il casco in testa.  
Roni fece lo stesso e, inaspettatamente, le passò le chiavi. «Vuoi provare a guidare la mia bambina?»  
Emma la guardò stupita.  
«Mi lasceresti davvero guidare la tua moto?»  
«Se prometti di trattarla bene.»  
Prese le chiavi.   
«La tratterò come se fosse la mia.»  
La donna sorrise.   
«Bene.»  
Montò in sella con solennità. Infilò la chiave e strinse le manopole con calma prima di accenderla mentre la mora, dietro di lei, le circondava i fianchi con le mani.  
Partì piano, accarezzando l'acceleratore e il pedale del cambio come se fosse un'amante, come se fosse lei. La Roadster ruggiva sotto il suo corpo, mandando basse vibrazioni fin dentro le sue ossa mentre le accompagnava sulla strada assolata. Si rilassò sentendo Roni appoggiarsi completamente a lei. Accelerò, dando sfogo al motore della custom.  
«Vedo che ti piace.»  
«Molto!» esclamò per farsi sentire «È una bomba, proprio come te!»  
«Spero di piacerti di pù io» gridò a sua volta la barista.  
Emma rise e accelerò ancora, cambiando marcia.   
«Non ne sono poi così sicura a questo punto!»  
«Spero che farai la scelta giusta...»  
Emma rise più forte e seguì naturalmente la curva dolce della strada.  
Rallentò in prossimità della cascata, fino a fermarsi. Non spense il motore, ma si voltò verso di lei, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti e un sorriso ad illuminarle gli occhi.  
«Fa caldo...»  
«Vuoi fare il bagno?» chiese Roni scendendo già dalla moto.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò. Spense e mise il cavalletto mentre smontava, togliendosi il casco.  
«Oh sì!»  
La donna si tolse il casco e poi guardandola iniziò a spogliarsi.  
Emma rimase a bocca aperta, le labbra appena dischiuse, uno sguardo lussurioso verso di lei. Posò il casco sulla moto distrattamente e si tolse la giacca, poi la canotta mentre si sfilava gli stivali.  
Roni si tolse l’intimo e si tuffò in acqua, ed Emma finì di spogliarsi in fretta e si tuffò dietro di lei. Roni nuotò fino alla cascata e sparì dietro di essa, come aveva fatto la prima volta, e lei la seguì senza esitare. L'ambiente della grotta la stupì come la prima volta.  
«Sai credo che abbiamo qualcosa da concludere....» disse guardandola maliziosamente  
Emma sorrise e si accostò a lei.   
«Lo credo anch'io» mormorò, già sulle sue labbra.  
Roni ricambiò il bacio stringendosi a lei, poi la fece stendere e si mise a cavalcioni su di lei.   
«Sei bellissima» sussurrò accarezzandole la guancia  
Emma la guardò negli occhi.  
«Tu lo sei» disse prima di baciarla ancora e stringerla a sé.  
La bocca della mora scese trovando il suo seno, le succhiò il capezzolo. Emma ansimò e le passò le dita tra i capelli.  
«Sei fantastica...»  
Roni scese a baciarle il ventre piatto mentre le mani accarezzavano il suo corpo finché la sua bocca non trovò il centro del suo piacere e si tuffò leccandola avidamente.  
Emma gemette e afferrò i suoi capelli stringendoli tra le dita mentre si contraeva, pervasa dal piacere.  
Emma venne quasi senza preavviso, due volte di seguito.  
Roni sorrise mentre continuava a leccare per poi risalire sul suo corpo e baciarla.  
Emma la baciò sorridendo, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
«Te. Preferisco te alla moto» rise.  
«Non avevo dubbi» rispose sorridendo sistemandosi al suo fianco. «Restiamo qui un altro po’.»  
Emma si mise su di lei.  
«Decisamente sì» sorrise prima di sfiorarla con le dita. Le accarezzò l'interno coscia risalendo poi fino a toccarla.  
Roni socchiuse gli occhi gemendo sulla sua bocca. «Emmaa...»  
Entrò dentro di lei nel sentirla già pronta e un piccolo urlò uscì dalle labbra piene della mora, che spinse il bacino verso di lei.  
Si mosse dentro di lei, e spostò anche l'altra mano tra le sue gambe a massaggiare il clitoride.  
I gemiti si fecero più forti.   
«Emma così...»  
Continuò e le baciò il collo, alla base, poi risalì lungo la linea della mandibola per poi morderle il labbro inferiore. Aggiunse un altro dito dentro di lei mentre l'altra mano continua a muoversi appena sotto il colle di Venere, più veloce ora.  
Roni venne con un gemito mentre il suo corpo viene scosso dai tremori dell'orgasmo.  
Uscì lentamente da lei. La strinse a sé e la baciò di nuovo.  
ansimò per riprendere fiato.   
Sospirò, rilassandosi. Chiuse gli occhi godendosi il rumore della cascata, il suo calore, il suo respiro.  
Si addormentò cullata dal suono del battito del suo cuore e dell'acqua della cascata.  
 


	11. 11

Roni riaprì gli occhi dopo qualche minuto o forse un ora non lo sapeva, un sorriso sulle labbra mentre osservava il viso rilassato della bionda accanto a lei.  
«Emma.» la chiamò dolcemente. «Dobbiamo andare.»  
La fronte della bionda si aggrottò. Mugugnò qualcosa e si aggrappò a lei.  
«È tardi devo aprire il locale.» disse cercando di svegliarla dolcemente.  
Emma aprì gli occhi di colpo, anche se lo sguardo rimase piuttosto assonnato.  
«Uh, sì, il locale...» borbottò staccandosi da lei con riluttanza.  
La barista le sorrise e si alzò, la guardò per un istante prima di tuffarsi. Arrivò velocemente alla riva, aprì la borsa e ne estrasse un telo con il quale prese ad asciugarsi. Emma la raggiunse per stringere le braccia intorno a lei e baciarle il collo.  
Sorrise e si girò per baciarla. «Era tanto che non mi sentivo così» le confidò. La donna le sorrise felice.  
«Anche io» si strinse nelle spalle poi «In realtà, non mi ci sono mai sentita.»  
«Quanto credi che durerà?»  
La fronte della bionda si increspò.  
«Credo che chiederselo non serva a nulla. Direi di viverlo, più che altro, e...» si morse l'interno del labbro «... e poi dovresti parlarne con Robin» mormorò mentre prendeva il telo.  
Roni prese a rivestirsi senza guardarla.  
Emma le sfiorò il viso, un piccolo sorriso sul volto.  
«Quando sarai pronta.» aggiunse.  
Roni annuì nuovamente e si avvicinò alla moto.  
«Roni va tutto bene?»  
«Sì, sto benissimo.» Salì sulla moto. «Andiamo.»  
Emma salì dietro di lei.  
«A me non sembra…»

 

Arrivò in meno di dieci minuti al locale.   
«Eccoci.» disse scendendo. Emma smontò e si tolse il casco.   
«C'è qualche altra festa qui in giro di cui non sono a conoscenza oltre alla gara?»  
«La prossima settimana ci sarà una festa nel paese vicino, nulla di emozionante ma è carina.»  
Il volto della bionda si illuminò.  
«Adoro le feste di paese!» esclamò.  
«Allora ti piacerà» le sorrise entrando nel locale. L’altra la seguì all'interno e posò il casco su uno dei tavoli.  
«Questo significa che mi ci porti?»  
«Credo che tu sia abbastanza grande da andarci da sola» disse ridendo mentre accendeva l'insegna del locale.  
Emma mise subito il broncio e allargò gli occhi appoggiandosi al bancone.  
«Vuoi mandarmi lì sola soletta a mangiare lo zucchero filato?»  
«Potresti incontrare qualcuno di interessante» replicò per poi salutare i primi clienti. La donna la guardò con la fronte aggrottata.  
«Ma di che parli?»  
Servì due birre a due motociclisti.   
«Solo che potresti incontrare qualcuno.»  
Emma tolse il casco dal tavolino e si mise dietro al bancone con lei.  
«So cosa stai facendo Roni, e non ti permetterò di allontanarmi così. Non sono così stupida» le disse prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia e andare a servire un uomo appena entrato.  
Roni arrossì lievemente e riempì altri boccali. Quando rialzò gli occhi, parecchi minuti più tardi, vide Robin che la guardava con una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Robin, ciao...»  
L’uomo si avvicinò.   
«Cos'era quello?» le chiese guardandola negli occhi.  
«Quello cosa?»  
«Non fingere con me Roni.»  
«Robin...»  
«Ho visto come sei arrossita quando ti ha baciata.»  
«Robin non so cosa pensi di aver visto…»  
«Smettila.»  
«Robin...»  
«Niente Robin! Da quanto va avanti?»  
Emma si avvicinò e diede una grossa pacca sulla spalla all'uomo.  
«Hey Robbie, come va?» gli sorrise tranquilla. «Tutto bene?»  
L'uomo si scansò con un movimento brusco.   
«Da quanto tempo ti scopi la mia donna?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi e finse magistralmente di essere sorpresa. Gli sorrise addirittura.  
«Robin ma che dici? Prima di tutto, in caso sono convinta che sarebbe lei a scopare me» ridacchiò «e poi, per quanto l'idea mi intrighi, siamo solo amiche, lo sai. Le do una mano con il bar e basta» si strinse nelle spalle, tranquilla come una pasqua. Robin le lanciò un occhiataccia.   
«Non sono stupido, anche se voi evidentemente lo pensate.»  
«Robin andiamo a parlarne di sopra.»  
L'uomo acconsentì.  
«Emma torno subito, pensa tu al bar.» disse prima di salire nel suo appartamento seguita dall’uomo.

 

«Robin mi dispiace.»  
«Di cosa esattamente? Di avermi tradito o preso in giro?»  
«Non volevo fare nessuna delle due cose.»  
«Ma hai fatto entrambe.»  
«Mi dispiace, davvero...»  
«Lascia stare.» disse per poi tornare di sotto sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Non tentò di seguirlo: era inutile, aveva ragione. Si prese qualche minuto per calmarsi e tornò al bar.  
Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lei; alzò la testa e si rimise al lavoro come se nulla fosse successo.  
Emma si avvicinò cautamente a lei.  
«Stai bene?»  
«Benissimo» rispose frettolosamente, a denti stretti.  
«Non mi sembra...»   
«Robin mi ha lasciata, ma era normale visto che ha scoperto che lo tradivo.»  
Emma arrossì.  
«Mi... ehm… Insomma, mi dispiace se stai male.»  
«Sto bene, volevo dirgli la verità, ma non volevo che lo scoprisse così.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo mortificato.   
«Mi dispiace davvero, Roni. Non credevo che potesse capirsi da un bacio sulla guancia.»  
«Tranquilla, gli passerà. Non era innamorato, ha solo l'orgoglio ferito.»  
«E... tu, invece?»  
«Io sto bene, certo mi sento in colpa, ma credo sia normale.»  
La donna si avvicinò e le sfiorò la mano sotto il bancone.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Le sorrise.   
«Porta delle birre a quel tavolo per favore.»  
Emma si sforzò di sorriderle.  
«Subito.» Riempì i boccali e poi li posò su un vassoio. «Il mio karma sarà pessimo ora...» mormorò tra sé.  
«Il mio di più.»


	12. 12

L'incessante bussare alla porta fece sobbalzare le due donne. Roni controllò la sveglia erano appena le sette del mattino, avrebbe voluto dormire almeno un altro paio d’ore, sbuffò infastidita. Si girò e incontrò gli occhi chiari ancora mezzi chiusi di Emma  
«Aspetti qualcuno?» le chiese la bionda sbadigliando.  
Roni scosse la testa e si alzò recuperando una camicia da indossare. Si trascinò fino alla porta pronta ad azzannare alla gola il pazzo che aveva osato svegliarla, ma i suoi occhi si spalancarono alla vista dell’uomo.  
«Robin sono le sette...» riuscì a dire con voce ancora assonnata.  
«Sei con lei vero?»  
«Robin quanto hai bevuto?» chiese quando fu costretta a fare mezzo passo indietro per vampata di alcool che accompagnò le parole dell’uomo.  
«Hai passato la notte con lei vero?» ribattè lui invece di risponderle.  
«Dovresti andare a casa.» suggerì Roni tentando di chiudere la porta, ma Robin la bloccò con un gesto fulmineo della mano.  
«Che diavolo fa che io non possa fare?»  
«Robin non è colpa tua...»  
«Non iniziare con la solita stronzata “è colpa mia non tua”.»  
«E allora cosa vuoi?»  
«Te, maledizione!»  
«Non mi amavi nemmeno, perché fai questa scenata?»  
Robin rise.  
«Ti amo da sempre ma tu non volevi una storia seria così ho finto che mi stesse bene.»  
Il senso di colpa invase il suo corpo come una doccia fredda, svegliandola del tutto.  
«Io non lo sapevo.»  
«Lo so, speravo che col tempo anche tu avresti iniziato ad amarmi.»  
«Io ti voglio bene, tu mi hai aiutata tanto...»  
«Ma non mi ami.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
L’uomo sospirò piano, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. La scrutava.  
«Lei se ne andrà via, l'ha già fatto.»  
«Robin…»  
«Lo vedrai.» concluse un attimo prima di andarsene.  
Roni lo guardò andare via. Richiuse la porta lentamente come se con quel gesto stesse chiudendo un capitolo della sua vita. Un capitolo che comunque era stato importante. Si poggiò al legno tiepido della porta, incapace di muoversi fino a quando non sentì un lieve rumore alle sue spalle. Non si voltò.  
«Hai sentito tutto?»  
«Sì.»   
«Mi dispiace, non credevo che sarebbe venuto.»  
«Io non me ne andrò, se non sarai tu a volerlo.»   
«Anche se te ne andrai non lo rimpiangerò.» replicò staccandosi dalla porta e voltandosi per guardarla. L'espressione sul viso della bionda si fece strana, indecifrabile. Si avvicinò a lei e le accarezzò il viso.   
«Non me ne andrò, Roni.» le sorrise poi «Dovrai cacciarmi via di qui a calci nel culo.»  
Le sorrise annuendo.   
«Ho bisogno di un caffè.» non aveva ancora finito la frase che Emma era già volata in cucina dopo averle rubato un lieve bacio a fior di labbra. La seguì dopo qualche minuto.  
E dopo altri due minuti aveva una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani.  
«Grazie mille, mi scoppia la testa.» rispose bevendo subito il caffè.  
«Mi dispiace.» mormorò, preoccupata.  
«Non è stata colpa tua.» replicò con un sorriso. «Anzi devo dire che stanotte sei stata davvero fantastica.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Anche tu, è stato bellissimo.»  
«Sei brava a cucinare» commentò Roni notando le pentole sul fuoco, dove si stavano cuocendo dei pancake.  
Emma ridacchiò.  
«Ho fatto l'aiuto cuoco una volta.»  
«Bene, allora non mi avvelenerai, almeno accidentalmente.»  
Emma rise più forte e bevve il caffé.  
«Devo preoccuparmi che lo faccia tu con me?»  
«Sempre.» disse maliziosa.  
«Sei tremenda.»  
«Prendere o lasciare.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo intenso.  
«Prendo.»  
«Ottimo affare.»  
Emma sorrise e poggiò i piatti con la colazione sul tavolo. Subito prese a mangiare.  
«Mi hai spompata ieri» si giustificò.  
«E non hai ancora visto niente.»  
«Non vedo l'ora di scoprire il resto allora...»  
«Se sarai fortunata» disse mangiando a sua volta.  
«Come se sarò fortunata?!»  
«Dipende da come ti comporterai.» continuò a prenderla in giro prima di notare la data sul calendario appeso alla parete. «Accidenti.» esclamò alzandosi. «Dovresti andare via oggi, tra un’ora arriverà mia madre e, credimi, non vuoi incontrarla.»  
Emma divenne seria, si accigliò.  
«E se volessi farlo invece?»  
«Ti sto salvando, vai a fare un giro, non si ferma mai oltre il pranzo.»  
Emma rise.   
«È così terribile?»  
«È molto peggio. Quindi prendi i vestiti, la moto e va’ a farti un bel giretto.»  
«Non ho paura. Sono stata in adozione, ricordi? Ho passato di peggio.»  
«Emma per favore fa come ti chiedo.»   
Emma la guardò negli occhi, poi annuì.  
«D'accordo. Ma se ti servisse un salvataggio...» si alzò e prese una penna e un tovagliolo, su cui scrisse il suo numero. « chiamami. Sarò qui in un lampo.»  
«Grazie, mio prode cavaliere.» le rubò un bacio prima di iniziare a sistemare un po' la casa, non che la cosa avrebbe fatto molta differenza.

 

Emma scappò in bagno e prese la sua roba. Raccolse i vestiti che aveva lasciato la sera prima per terra e sistemò il letto.  
«Vado. Ti... chiamo.» si corresse all'ultimo prima di baciarla, rossa in viso, e uscire dall'appartamento. Montò in sella e partì verso il paese. Dapprima fece un giro in moto per le strade, poi parcheggiò, decisa ad esplorare meglio il posto.


	13. 13

La madre di Roni arrivò puntuale alle nove suonando il campanello per tre volte, sicuramente per infastidirla.  
«Ben arrivata mamma.»   
«Buongiorno.» rispose la donna soffermandosi a squadrare l'appartamento. «Non potresti trasferirti? Posso aiutarti se non hai abbastanza soldi.» la sua faccia era un misto di disgusto e ribrezzo. Roni alzò gli occhi cielo e prese un respiro profondo per evitare di urlarle in faccia.  
«Mi piace questa casa, ed è proprio sopra il locale.»  
«Dovresti venderlo e trovarti un lavoro vero, anzi meglio ancora un marito.»  
Ecco la seconda critica in sei secondi. Sua madre non perdeva di certo tempo. Ricordava ancora il suo quasi svenimento quando le aveva detto di aver acquistato un locale. I suoi occhi erano diventati due fessure sottili, sembrava quasi che dovessero uscire dei raggi laser per fulminarla.  
«Non mi serve un marito.»  
«E come pensi di avere dei figli?»  
Strike terzo.  
«Sto bene, e non mi interessa avere dei figli.»  
«Non è una vita, potresti avere tutto quello che desideri.»  
Roni fece un secondo respiro più profondo, poi le rivolse un sorriso enorme, quanto finto.  
«Se andassimo a mangiare fuori?»  
«Ma è ancora presto.» obiettò la donna.  
La barista osservò l’orologio, erano appena le dieci e lei aveva già un’emicrania.   
«Facciamo una passeggiata?»  
«Sì, ma senza quella moto infernale.  
«Andremo a piedi mamma tranquilla.»  
L’aria tiepida era piacevole sul viso e Roni si rilassò. Sua madre riuscì a restare zitta per ben cinque minuti.  
«Quando metterai la testa apposto?»  
Ecco, ci risiamo. Roni era già esasperata.  
«Mi sembra che lo sia.»  
«Devi sposarti, che ne è stato di quel ragazzo, Robin?»  
«Ci siamo lasciati.»  
«Roni ma perché non riesci a tenerti un uomo?»  
«Mamma la vita non è basata solo sull'avere un uomo.»  
«Vuoi restare zitella e lavorare in quel bar tutta la vita?»  
«Se anche fosse?»  
«Perchè vuoi restare sola?»  
«Chi ti dice che lo sia?»  
«Hai conosciuto qualcuno?»  
«È presto per parlarne.»  
«Perchè non puoi esser come tua sorella? Si è sposata, mi ha dato due nipotini.»  
«Appunto ci pensa lei a darteli.»  
La madre le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Entriamo a mangiare qualcosa.» propose la barista indicando il locale alla madre. Forse mangiando avrebbe avuto dieci minuti di pace, anche se ne dubitava.  
Si sedettero ad un tavolo e iniziarono a leggere il menù.  
Mentre stavano ordinando vide entrare Emma. Rimase immobile quando gli occhi della donna incontrarono i suoi e le sorrise.  
«Cosa guardi?» chiese Cora girandosi «La conosci?»  
Emma cambiò espressione immediatamente: lanciò un'occhiataccia a Roni come se la detestasse, poi uscì dal locale.  
«Si...scusami un attimo» uscì dal locale e la seguì.  
«Emma.»  
Emma si fermò e si voltò. Controllò che non ci fosse la donna, poi la guardò con gli occhi spalancati.   
«Che ci fai qui?! L'ho fatto apposta per evitare di parlarci!» le disse, preoccupata. «Scusa, se avessi saputo che eravate lì dentro...»  
«Tranquilla, non credevo che saresti venuta qui, lei odia casa mia, il bar e tutto quello che mi riguarda.»  
La bionda si accigliò.  
«Be'... a guardarla non sembra adatta a questo ambiente.» commentò «Forse si sente a disagio.» tentò.  
«Vuole solo che venda tutto e mi sposi per iniziare a sfornare dei bambini.»  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia.   
«Vada al diavolo allora!» sbottò.  
«Ecco il motivo per cui non volevo presentartela.»  
«Presentarmi chi?»   
Roni si voltò con un sorriso finto in faccia.  
«Mamma...Lei è una mia amica, Emma.»  
Emma si trattenne dall'imprecare a stento. Sorrise invece alla donna e le porse la mano.   
«Emma Swan, piacere di conoscerla.»  
La donna la guardò accigliata.  
«Cora. Mia figlia non mi ha mai parlato di lei.»  
«Siamo amiche da poco.»  
Emma ritirò la mano e trattenne un insulto.   
«Non c'è molto da dire.» disse invece.  
«Si unisca a noi, così potrò conoscere un’amica di Roni, visto che lei non mi presenta mai nessuno»  
Emma le sorrise, poi guardò Roni.   
«Con piacere...»  
Rientrarono nel locale. La faccia di Roni era un concentrato di ansia e terrore. Emma le sfiorò la mano con la scusa di passarle accanto per spostare la sedia di Cora e farla sedere.  
Un sorriso teso incurvò le labbra della donna.  
«Da quanto tempo vi conoscete?»  
«Un mesetto.» rispose Emma, cordiale, prima di sedersi.  
«Come mai si è trasferita in questo posto sperduto?»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Amo viaggiare, e questo posto sarà anche sperduto, ma la gente è simpatica e gentile.» le spiegò. «Lei dove abita?»  
«Londra.»   
Emma le sorrise.   
«Londra!» esclamò entusiasta. «Dev'essere bellissima!»  
«Sì e mia figlia dovrebbe tornare a viverci con me, così metterebbe la testa a posto.»  
Emma ghignò.   
«La testa di Roni è più che a posto! Conduce un'attività di successo e non si perde in stupidaggini.» la corresse.  
«Successo? Quel bar di alcolisti? Lei merita molto di meglio.»  
Emma si irrigidì.  
«Un mio amico, un bravo ragazzo, si è trasferito a Londra per cercare lavoro, anni fa. È finito in un centro di riabilitazione per eroinomani.» replicò duramente.  
Cora quasi si strozzò con l'acqua.  
«Lei che lavoro fa?»  
Emma si raddrizzò sulla sedia.   
«Sono un'insegnante di Yoga.» rispose, seria in viso.  
«È sposata?»  
«No.» rispose soltanto, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
«Non vuole sposarsi e mettere su famiglia?  
«Mamma non iniziare anche con lei.» sbuffò Roni scusandosi con lo sguardo.  
Emma rise e alzò la mano destra verso la ragazza.  
«Va tutto bene.» la rassicurò prima di rivolgersi nuovamente alla donna. «Vede, io non credo che sia necessario. Non ho bisogno di un uomo per essere completa. So badare a me stessa, non ho bisogno di nessuno, e quando sentirò che è venuto il momento, con la persona giusta, allora mi fermerò in un posto, che sia sperduto in mezzo al nulla o la città più grande del mondo, e metterò radici. Una famiglia può anche essere composta solo da due persone. I figli non sono necessari, siamo già più di sette miliardi al mondo, e lo stiamo consumando. Non servono altri esseri umani. Invece, qualche rapporto di amore vero in più, invece che di convenienza, farebbe molto bene a questa società.» le rispose tranquillamente, il sorriso sempre sulle labbra.  
Cora le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Lei parla esattamente come mia figlia.»  
Il sorriso rimase sul volto della bionda.  
«Grazie per il complimento.»  
«Possibile che non capite che lavorare in un bar non è dignitoso?»  
«Mamma io sono felice.» si intromise Roni.  
Emma si sporse appena sul tavolo, lo sguardo attento fisso su Cora.  
«Lei trova? Mi dica, pensa forse che lavorare come direttore d'albergo sia dignitoso, invece? O come investitore?» le chiese.  
«Certamente.» rispose Cora. «Potrebbe avere una vita agiata piena di lusso invece...»  
«Definisca lusso.»  
«Una bella casa, soldi, nessun pensiero.»  
«Credo che a sua figlia non manchi nulla di tutto ciò, se ci pensa bene.» le sorrise.  
«No? Ha visto dove vive? Sopra un bar... e non possiede neanche una macchina!»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Con questo clima, a che serve una macchina? Una moto è molto più utile, crea meno traffico e quindi aiuta a tenere pulito il mondo. Il bar è di sua proprietà, quindi Roni non è altro che una delle investitrici più furbe del paese: ha creato un business in mezzo al nulla, vende acqua nel deserto, quasi letteralmente. Un piano decisamente vincente. Il suo appartamento è funzionale e accogliente. Ha il giardino più grande del paese, visto che tutta la riserva naturale attorno al bar, per miglia e miglia, è a sua disposizione. Sinceramente, signora, non comprendo le sue preoccupazioni. Roni è una donna ambiziosa e di valore. Non ha assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi.»  
Roni arrossì alle parole di Emma.  
«E lei conosce tutto questo di mia figlia in un solo mese?» il suo sguardo si spostò sulla figlia. « C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi? Questa ragazza sembra conoscerti intimamente.»  
Emma si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, con disinvoltura, il sorriso sempre presente sul suo volto.  
«Vede, un altro aspetto fondamentale del lavoro di sua figlia è che aiuta le persone. Nessuno parla di sé quanto un solitario al bancone di un bar. E nessuno ne ha altrettanto bisogno. E questo, lasci che glielo dica, un imprenditore e un direttore d'albergo non possono farlo.» Si prese un attimo per osservare Roni, solo un istante, poi riprese «Non serve conoscerla a fondo per capirlo, non se si è abituati ad osservare.»  
«Lei osserva anche troppo mia figlia» disse con disprezzo. «Non mi dire che hai quel genere di tendenze…» continuò spostando lo sguardo su Roni  
«Conosce Giulio Cesare, signora?»  
«Mi sembra ovvio.»  
Il sorriso non svanì mai dalle labbra della motociclista.  
«Cosa pensa di lui?»  
«Era un re, cosa dovrei pensare? »  
Emma fece spallucce.   
«Me lo dica lei.»  
«È stato un grande sovrano. Un uomo importante che ha fatto la storia.»  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò impercettibilmente.   
«Giulio Cesare era un sovrano, un conquistatore, uno stratega impareggiabile nella storia. Ed era bisessuale. Lo chiamavano "il marito di tutte le mogli e la moglie di tutti i mariti". La sua bisessualitàà era nota all'intero Impero Romano, eppure era rispettato da tutti. Perché a lui non importava che lo prendessero in giro, dato che lo facevano bonariamente, e agli altri, ai soldati che morivano per lui, ai cittadini che lo idolatravano, importava soltanto che fosse un ottimo stratega, e un mirabile condottiero. Vede, signora...» si sporse ancora un po' sul tavolo, quel sorriso ancora sulle labbra «... giudicare in base alla sessualità è una grossa mancanza di intelligenza. Perché se Giulio Cesare fosse stato giudicato in base a quella, che ne sarebbe stato dell'Impero Romano?»  
Cora sbiancò di colpo e si alzò.  
«Non accetto questo genere di cose.» disse per poi uscire frettolosamente dal locale.  
Emma trattenne a stento una risata, lo sguardo basso, le labbra premute tra i denti.  
«Controlli su wikipedia se non mi crede!» esclamò a voce più alta un attimo prima che uscisse.  
Roni scosse la testa.   
«Credo che non verrà più farmi visita, grazie.»  
Emma la guardò e si morse il labbro inferiore, il sorriso sul viso.  
«Ho esagerato?» le chiese, timorosa, anche se ancora divertita dalla reazione della donna più anziana.  
«Solo un po’.» rise la donna  
Sollevata, Emma rise con lei.  
«Ma è la verità! L'ho visto su History Channel!»  
«Non credo che mia madre abbia approvato, ma mi stava facendo impazzire quindi grazie.»  
Emma le sorrise.   
«È stato un piacere.»  
«Mi porti a casa?»  
«Certo.» disse alzandosi.  
Strinse la sua mano e uscirono insieme dal locale.  
Emma sorrise lanciando un'occhiata alle loro mani unite. La condusse là dove aveva parcheggiato la moto. Sbuffò notando la contravvenzione incastrata sul tachimetro.   
«Cazzo...» borbottò. La prese e controllò l'importo.  
«Dovresti stare attenta a dove parcheggi, hai rischiato la rimozione.»  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiata obliqua.  
«Avevo la testa da un'altra parte.»  
«La pagherò io, te lo devo per avermi difesa.»  
Emma ridacchiò e si infilò la multa in tasca.  
«Macché. Dai, monta su.» disse mentre lo faceva lei.  
Roni salì dietro di lei. «Troverò un altro modo per ringraziarti.»  
Emma sorrise e si infilò il casco.  
«Ho un paio di idee in mente.» disse maliziosa prima di mettere in moto.  
«Le mie sono più interessanti.» le sussurrò  
Emma rabbrividì e accelerò per tutta risposta.  
La strinse da dietro  
Arrivarono in fretta al bar. Emma parcheggiò e aspettò che Roni smontasse per fare lo stesso.  
Le sorrise e aprì la porta un secondo dopo erano in camera da letto.  
Emma sorrise e cadde sul letto, ma la trascinò con sé e prese subito a spogliarla. Si baciarono con foga, i vestiti presto finirono sul pavimento.  
«Mi sei mancata.» le disse Emma mettendosi sopra di lei.  
«Anche tu.» ansimò prima di afferrarle la testa e tirarla verso di sé per baciarla ancora, mentre con la mano scendeva a toccare la sua parte più sensibile.  
La bionda sussultò appena. Era giàà pronta per lei, e non aspettava altro che quel tocco. Mosse le mani sul suo seno e sfiorò i capezzoli con i pollici, stringendo poi le mani a coppa su di esso. Emma ansimò e dovette aggrapparsi a lei, sopraffatta da quella sensazione.  
«Roni...» gemette. Per tutta risposta la barista le succhiò il labbro mentre le dita si facevano strada in lei.  
Emma le artigliò la schiena mentre si abbandonava a quella sensazione.   
«Sì...»  
L'orgasmo la colpì come un'onda anomala. Emma urlò, a più riprese, seguendo le ondate di piacere che si susseguivano dentro di lei. Le dita di Roni uscirono lentamente da lei e poi si fecero strada verso la sua bocca, la barista le succhiò lentamente, assaporandola, Emma per poco non venne di nuovo davanti a quello spettacolo. Sorrise e si mosse per capovolgere la situazione.  
«Ti amo.» sussurrò Roni bloccandosi un istante dopo.


	14. 14

Emma rimase immobile per un secondo almeno, spiazzata. Poi il sorriso tornò lentamente sul suo volto, ma cento volte più luminoso di prima.   
«Ti amo anch'io.» le rispose.  
Roni rimase ferma a guardarla, incapace di razionalizzare le parole che erano appena uscite dalla sua bocca.  
«Hey…» mormorò Emma accarezzandole il viso, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra. «Va tutto bene. Non si è mai pronti per questo» cercò di tranquillizzarla notando la sua espressione. Si chinò su di lei per baciarla.  
«Non so perché l'ho detto, non avrei dovuto. Noi...ci stiamo divertendo.» iniziò a balbettare frasi senza senso in preda al panico.  
«Hey, hey, Roni, guardami.» Emma le sorrideva tranquilla nonostante la sua reazione mentre teneva il suo viso tra le mani calde. «Va tutto bene. Non devi preoccuparti di niente, sei al sicuro. Io non me ne andrò e non ti farò del male, e se non vuoi più dirlo, mai più, a me va bene lo stesso.» Le accarezzò il viso. «Okay? Però respira, ti prego.» ridacchiò piano.  
La donna la guardò, fece alcuni respiri profondi.  
«Non credevo che l'avrei mai detto» ammise.  
«Lo so.» le sorrise l'altra «Ma l'hai fatto. Significherà pure qualcosa, no?»  
«Che sono pazza.» rispose di getto. «Tu mi fai stare bene.»  
«Sì, e ho intenzione di farti stare ancora meglio.» ghignò. Scivolò poi più in basso con un movimento fluido e la baciò sulle altre labbra.  
Roni gemette aprendo maggiormente le gambe.   
«Emma...»  
La donna si posizionò meglio circondando le sue cosce con le mani e spinse a fondo la lingua dentro di lei.  
Roni inarcò la schiena spingendo il bacino verso di lei ansimando, Emma si concentrò sul clitoride, prendendolo tra le labbra e succhiando.  
I gemiti di entrambe non ci misero molto a riempire la stanza.  
Roni sentì la sua eccitazione aumentare sempre di più fino a sfociare in un potente orgasmo che le scosse tutto il corpo.  
Emma si leccò le labbra mentre tornava su di lei, molto più che soddisfatta.  
«Sei stata meravigliosa.»  
«Anche tu.» le sorrise baciandola di nuovo.  
«Credevo saresti scappata dopo quello che ti ho detto.»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Perché avrei dovuto? Non aspettavo altro! Anche se, lo ammetto, è stato piuttosto inaspettato.»  
Roni arrossì.   
«Non credevo di dirlo e sicuramente non in quel modo.»  
Emma le si sdraiò accanto. Prese una ciocca dei suoi capelli ricci e se la rigirò intorno all'indice.  
«E come?»  
«Intanto saresti dovuta essere tu la prima a dirlo.» rispose « E poi non lo so qualcosa di più romantico...»  
Emma ridacchiò sommessamente.  
«Siamo a letto. È romantico.» ribatté.  
«Non c’è un momento adatto forse» disse rubandole un bacio.  
«Ogni momento è adatto.» continuò.  
La barista annuì spostando la testa sul suo petto, subito le braccia dell’altra la strinsero accarezzandole piano la schiena nuda e forte.

 

«Sicura di voler andare alla festa?»  
«Ci tenevi tanto.»  
«Sì ma questo prima che tu lasciassi Robin per me.»  
«Non ho lasciato Robin, lui ha mollato me.» replicò Roni raggiungendola in cucina. Emma la fissò per un lungo istante. I suoi occhi si persero ad osservare il suo bellissimo corpo fasciato da un vestito azzurro con leggeri fiorellini bianchi.  
«Sei meravigliosa.» balbettò facendo arrossire l’altra.  
«Anche tu non sei niente male.»  
Emma scosse la testa. Indossava un paio di shorts e una camicia rossa corta che le copriva a malapena l’ombelico.  
Arrivarono a bordo della moto di Emma e tutti le fissarono, forse per qualche secondo di troppo.  
«Ho qualcosa tra i denti?» chiese Emma.  
«Robin deve aver sparso la voce.» commentò Roni.  
«Possiamo sempre andare via.»  
«No, siamo qui e ci divertiremo.» replicò tirandola verso il chiosco dello zucchero filato.  
Si avvicinarono ad una bancarella, di quelle che si sa che sono truccate, ma Emma ci tenne lo stesso a provare a vincere un premio per Roni, e dopo cinque tentativi, riuscì a vincerle un peluche.   
«Sai che sarebbe costato di meno andare a comprarlo?»  
«E che gusto ci sarebbe stato?» replicò Emma con un sorriso enorme. «Adesso cosa vuoi fare?»  
«La ruota panoramica.» sorrise la donna tirandola verso la giostra. Emma non potè fare a meno di sorridere, sembrava una bambina, ma non poteva essere più felice nel vederla sorridere spensierata. L’abbracciò appena la ruota si mosse e la baciò.  
«E adesso cosa vuole fare mia regina?» la prese in giro Emma facendo un piccolo inchino.  
«Tu sei pazza.» rise Roni. «Andiamo a ballare.»  
«No, non so ballare.» provò a tirarsi indietro l’altra senza riuscirci tuttavia. La mora l’aveva già trascinata sulla pista da ballo. «Segui me.» le sussurrò stringendosi a lei. Emma sorrise e poggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi portandola più vicino al suo corpo. I loro occhi erano incatenati, incapaci di smettere di guardarsi, sorridere, sfiorarsi.  
«Ti amo.» mormorò Roni sollevandosi appena.  
Emma le sfiorò il viso con delicatezza e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
«Sapevo che questo posto era speciale. Quando mi sono fermata qui ero certa che sarebbe successo qualcosa di bello.»  
Ballarono così per un po' godendosi la festa e la reciproca compagnia.  
«E se andassimo a casa per una festa privata?» sussurrò Emma.  
«Direi che sarebbe un ottima idea.» approvò Roni.  
Mano nella mano lasciarono la pista da ballo e si avvicinarono al parcheggio.   
«Che cazzo…»  
Gli occhi di Emma erano spalancati così come la sua bocca.


	15. Chapter 15

Il graffio copriva la fiancata sinistra della moto. Emma era immobile gli occhi fissi sulla rigatura che sfregiava il teschio che aveva aerografato con le sue mani. Era senza parole e rabbiosa.   
«Chi diavolo può averlo fatto?» mormorò con gli occhi lampeggianti.  
«Emma mi dispiace, troveremo chi è stato.»  
La ragazza si girò guardandosi intorno, le persone continuavano a ballare, mangiare, la musica era ancora alta. Le luci colorate risplendevano tutte intorno a loro. I suoi occhi si posarono su due iridi azzurre. L’uomo era fermo, appoggiato ad un albero, una birra in mano e un sorriso strafottente stampato in faccia.  
«So benissimo chi è stato.» borbottò avvicinandosi all’uomo.  
Roni non riuscì a bloccarla.  
«Ti sei divertito?» gli urlò ad un passo da lui.  
Robin rimase tranquillo, bevve un sorso di birra.  
«Mi diverto in molti modi.» replicò lanciando poi un’occhiata a Roni che era apparsa dietro la bionda. «Ciao.»  
«Sei uno stronzo.»   
L’uomo si portò una mano al cuore.  
«Mi ferisci.»  
«Robin sei stato tu?» Roni fece un passo avanti.  
Emma le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Stai scherzando?» replicò indicandolo «Certo che è stato lui.»  
«Non l’hai visto…»  
«Lo difendi, davvero?» Emma era in preda all’isterismo, esterrefatta per quello che stava succedendo.  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»  
«Robin…»  
«Roni non so cosa pensi che io abbia fatto ma sono stato tutto il tempo qui con i ragazzi.» disse indicando tre motociclisti accanto a lui.  
La barista osservò l’uomo.  
«Va bene.»  
«Ma ti sei bevuta il cervello?»  
«Emma, non abbiamo prove…»  
«Certo credi a lui!» le urlò prima di andarsene lasciandola lì.  
«Emma aspetta.» la seguì fino alla moto. La bionda aveva già indossato il casco ed era salita in sella.   
«Vuoi lasciarmi qui?»  
«Sono sicura che Robin sarà felice di darti un passaggio.» disse mettendo in moto e partendo sgommando.  
Roni la guardò andare via.  
«Ti serve un passaggio a quanto pare.» Robin era apparso dietro di lei così silenziosamente che neanche aveva percepito la sua presenza.  
«Lo so che sei stato tu.» replicò con acidità la donna.  
«Mi ferisci davvero così.»  
«Smettila di giocare.»  
«Anche se fosse non hai prove.»  
«Sei uno stronzo.» disse andandosene lasciandolo da solo, con la sua birra in mano.

 

Roni aprì la porta di casa e la sbattè con violenza nel richiuderla. Trovò Emma in camera intenta a buttare i vestiti nel borsone.  
«Non posso credere che tu mi abbia lasciata lì.»  
«Non eri sola, no?»  
Roni le afferrò il braccio per farla voltare e le diede uno schiaffo.  
«È un bene che tu stia facendo le valigie perché non ti voglio qui un minuto di più!»  
«Immagino che Robin sarà qui tra poco.»  
«Pensavo che fossi diversa, invece sei solo una persona sola e triste.»  
«Anch’io lo pensavo di te. Ma sai cosa si dice se tradisci una volta…» un altro schiaffo la colpì al viso.  
«Sei una persona orribile. Almeno so cosa pensi di me adesso. Non tornare mai più.»  
«Non farò quello errore due volte.»  
«Adesso so che non te n’è mai fregato nulla di me.»  
«Non è vero.» Emma l’afferrò. «Non provare a dirlo. Stavi li e continuavi a scusarlo…»  
«Tu sei pazza. Non l’ho mai difeso. Ho solo detto che non avevamo prove, non ho mai detto che credevo a lui. So benissimo che è stato lui.»  
«Allora…»  
«Cosa sarebbe cambiato? L’hai visto? Erano in tre a testimoniare che non era stato lui. Chi ti avrebbe creduta?»  
«Non sei tornata con lui.»  
«Non sono affari tuoi con chi sono tornata. Vattene da casa mia.» ribattè facendole mollare la presa. Si allontanò da lei.   
«Potevi dirmi che mi credevi…»  
«Come se tu me ne avessi dato il tempo. Stavo solo pensando a come incastrarlo, ma sei andata su tutte le furie.» replicò per poi lanciare una pennetta usb sul letto. «Prendila, portala dallo sceriffo, saprà cosa farci.»  
Emma guardò la pennetta e poi lei.  
«Cos’è?»  
«Le prove che non avevi, razza di idiota.»  
«Io…»  
«Sta’ zitta e vattene.»   
«Ma…»  
«Non hai il diritto di parlare, non più.»


	16. 16

Emma era stata un’idiota, una vera idiota, aveva altri aggettivi per descriversi ma questo forse era il più delicato. Sospirò bevendo un sorso dell’ennesima birra. Eppure era sempre riuscita a controllare le sue emozioni, che cazzo ci faceva se no ad insegnare yoga? Forse non era così zen come pensava. Erano anni che non aveva reazioni così esagerate… cercava sempre di trovare il lato buono delle cose e invece con Roni… Era già la seconda volta che la donna la mandava fuori di testa e sapeva che questa volta non sarebbe servito tornare da lei e implorare di perdonarla. L’aveva fatta grossa. Si passò una mano sul viso. Era furiosa per la moto ed era ancora, evidentemente, gelosa di Robin, e aveva fatto una cazzata enorme. Roni non ci sarebbe passata su… Forse avrebbe potuto perdonarla del fatto di averla lasciata a piedi ma di certo non sarebbe passata sopra al fatto che le aveva detto che praticamente era una traditrice seriale. Cosa che tra l’altro non pensava. Certo immaginarla tra le braccia di Robin era dura, e se fossero tornati insieme? No, impossibile… Giusto? Dannazione a lei e alla sua lingua lunga, eppure lo sapeva che doveva contare fino a dieci prima di parlare, che cosa stupida, chi diavolo lo fa nel mezzo di un litigio?   
Poteva rimediare. No, non poteva Roni l’avrebbe messa sotto con la sua moto se si fosse presentata davanti a lei e certamente se lo meritava. Si girò tra le mani la chiavetta usb, nonostante la barista fosse furiosa era riuscita a trovare il modo per aiutarla: lo sceriffo aveva convocato Robin che davanti alle prove non aveva potuto far altro che confessare. Avrebbe dovuto ripagare i danni della moto e fare delle ore di servizio sociale.   
Emma si fece coraggio e salì le scale, rimase ferma davanti alla porta, pensando a qualcosa di non troppo stupido da dire, ma eccetto “scusami, sono stata una vera cretina” non le veniva in mente altro.   
«Devo almeno provare.» si disse per incoraggiarsi, sollevò la mano e bussò.   
La porta si aprì un paio di secondi dopo: una Roni molto incazzata era davanti a lei.  
«Che diavolo ci fai ancora qui? Hai dimenticato qualcosa?»  
«Mi dispiace…»  
«Non mi interessa.» ringhiò tentando di richiudere la porta ma Emma fu più veloce e la bloccò con il piede.  
«Ti prego, hai tutti i motivi per odiarmi, sono stata una vera cretina, un’idiota e ho fatto una cazzata.»  
«Su questo siamo d’accordo.» sibilò la barista.  
«Tu mi mandi fuori di testa.» ammise Emma. «Non ho mai provato qualcosa del genere per una persona e … è troppo.»  
«Puoi stare tranquilla, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse è finita.»  
«No, non lo è. Non accetto di aver rovinato la cosa più la bella della mia vita.»  
«L’hai fatto. Non c’è altro che dobbiamo dirci. Mi hai lasciata lì da sola, e non solo… Mi hai dato della poco di buono e non è neanche la prima volta.»  
«Ho sbagliato lo so. Non lo pensavo ero solo furiosa, ho paura di perderti. Questa è la verità.» la guardò negli occhi. «E’ la prima volta che mi succede e faccio cazzate.»  
«Io credo che semplicemente non siamo compatibili.» rispose Roni addolcendo il tono della voce, un pizzico di tristezza era evidente.   
«No…no…»  
«Va bene così. Ho capito che non devo accontentarmi ed è grazie a te.»  
«Roni…»  
«So che merito di meglio di Robin e…»  
«Non dirlo.»  
«Di te.»  
Gli occhi di Emma si annacquarono.   
«Dammi un'altra possibilità.»  
«Ne hai avute due.»  
«Non rifarò lo stesso sbaglio. Io so che siamo destinate a stare insieme. Il fatto che io mi sia fermata qui tra tutti i posti in cui potevo capitare. Che mi sia ritrovata nel tuo bar, mi sono innamorata dei tuoi occhi appena li ho visti, mi sono innamorata della tua voce appena l’ho sentita, mi sono innamorata di te non appena ti ho guardata.» sussurrò mentre delle calde lacrime scorrevano silenziosamente sulle sue guance.  
«Anch’io ti amo.» ammise Roni, facendo nascere un lieve sorriso sulle labbra della bionda. «Ma…» il sorriso svanì velocemente come era apparso. «…non mi fai bene. Sto male con te. Riesci a farmi sentire in un modo che… mi fai sentire sbagliata.»  
«Sei perfetta.» mormorò Emma facendo un passo indietro. «Ma hai ragione non dovresti stare con una persona che ti fa sentire così, dovresti stare con qualcuno che ti faccia sentire la donna più bella del mondo, come del resto sei. Qualcuno che ti faccia sorridere con uno sguardo, che ti faccia capire quanto tu sia speciale. Una persona che evidentemente non sono io.» concluse.  
Roni allungò una mano verso la sua, la sfiorò.  
«Sei meravigliosa, non dimenticarlo mai.» disse Emma dandole un bacio sulla guancia per poi girarsi e scendere le scale.


	17. 17

Sei mesi dopo

 

«Emma vado a prendere da bere.»  
La ragazza annuì con un lieve sorriso. Era esausta, Ruby era una dolce e carina ma non era… No, non dirlo, non pensarlo, si ripetè. Aveva provato a dimenticare la barista in tutti i modi possibili ma era sempre presente nei suoi pensieri. Da quando aveva lasciato il suo appartamento non l’aveva più sentita. La tentazione c’era… eccome se c’era ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio. Non era la persona adatta per stare accanto a Roni. Socchiuse gli occhi mentre le iridi ambrate della donna si faceva prepotentemente strada nella sua mente.   
«Mi scusi.» immersa nei suoi pensieri non si era neanche resa conto che qualcuno le era finito addosso ma a farle riaprire gli occhi non fu quello bensì la voce. Non poteva essere vero. Se iniziava anche ad avere le allucinazioni la situazione era davvero grave.   
«Emma?»  
No, non era un’allucinazione. Roni era lì davanti a lei. Bella come un fiore appena sbocciato. I capelli ricci erano leggermente più lunghi. Ma il resto non era cambiato.  
«Roni?» sussurrò con la voce che le tremava. «Che ci fai qui?»  
La barista la fissò per qualche secondo, incredula.  
«Sono venuta a trovare mia sorella…»  
«Oh… capisco.» che pensavi razza di idiota che fosse venuta per te? «Ti trovo bene…» altra figura di merda.  
«Grazie, anche tu stai bene.» rispose Roni arrossendo.  
«Emma tesoro.» Ruby arrivò in quel momento con due birre in mano e schioccò un bacio sulla guancia di Emma. «Ciao sono Ruby.»  
«Roni.»  
«Oh si, lei è una…»  
«Vecchia amica.» finì per lei Roni.  
«È un piacere conoscerti. Si è liberato un tavolo…»  
«Arrivo subito.»  
«Va bene, è stato bello conoscerti, ciao.»  
«Ciao.»  
Passò un attimo di silenzio, di sguardi sfuggenti.  
«Io… non è come può sembrare…»  
«Emma non ti devi scusare di niente. Sono passati mesi. È molto bella.»   
«No, Roni non è come pensi, è la seconda volta che usciamo…»  
«Ehi, non mi devi darmi spiegazioni.»  
«Ma…»  
«Mi fa piacere vedere che stai bene.» la interruppe Roni «Adesso devo tornare da mia sorella.»  
«Sì, certo.» mormorò Emma, Roni le sorrise e si voltò. «Posso chiamarti?»  
Roni si girò nuovamente verso di lei, sul viso un’espressione chiaramente sorpresa.  
«Non credo che sarebbe il caso.» rispose facendo un lieve cenno nella direzione di Ruby.  
«Non c’è niente tra noi.» si affrettò a dire.  
«A me sembra che la situazione si sia capovolta.»   
«No, non lo è.» replicò con decisione Emma fissandola negli occhi. «Un caffè… solo un caffè.»  
Il lungo istante di silenzio di Roni fece sprofondare la donna in un abisso nero e senza luce, di cui non vedeva il fondo. Si stava rendendo ridicola se ne rendeva conto. La stava supplicando per uno stupido caffè ma non le interessava avrebbe anche strisciato se questo poteva servire a farle dire sì.  
«Il mio numero è sempre lo stesso.» rispose infine Roni, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri di Emma.  
«Ti chiamo.»   
Roni le sorrise e si allontanò per raggiungere un tavolo poco distante dove una donna dai capelli rossi le stava osservando con sguardo incuriosito.


	18. 18

Emma era arrivata con mezz’ora di anticipo, aveva dato appuntamento a Roni in un piccolo parco, era prima passata a prendere la colazione, anche se sarebbe stata fredda all’arrivo della donna. Non che riuscisse a ragionare bene, non aveva dormito per l’ansia di quell’incontro. Dopo averla vista al bar ci aveva messo meno di un’ora per mollare Ruby e scrivere il messaggio a Roni. La barista aveva risposto dopo due ore. Due ore di attesa, ansia, angoscia… Si era scolata una bottiglia di vino mentre attendeva il classico bip dell’arrivo del messaggio e quando era arrivato non le sembrava reale. Le aveva dato appuntamento il giorno dopo al parco. Ed eccola lì, seduta su quella panchina con due buste accanto.   
«Ciao.»  
Gli occhi di Emma saettarono verso il suono famigliare della voce, sorrise.  
«Ciao.» si alzò e per poco non rovesciò i caffè per terra. «Merda…»  
Roni rise.  
«Sei nervosa?»  
«Si vede tanto?»  
«Non dovresti esserlo, non è il primo appuntamento.» la prese in giro la donna.  
«Infatti è peggio.» mormorò Emma, facendole cenno con la mano affinchè si sedesse. «Ho portato la colazione.» disse dopo qualche secondo aprendo la busta e tirandone fuori dei muffin. «Mela e cannella, giusto?»  
Roni rimase sorpresa.  
«Si, grazie.» prese il dolce.  
Mangiarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
«Mi dispiace.» Emma alla fine aveva rotto il silenzio.  
«Ti sei scusata sei mesi fa.»  
«Lo so, ma non sarei dovuta andare via. Sarei dovuta rimanere lì, tentare di farmi perdonare.»  
«Emma, non sarebbe cambiato niente…»  
«Non mi avresti mai perdonata vero?» mormorò la donna.  
«Sinceramente? Non lo so. Mi hai…» prese un respiro profondo «Mi hai fatto del male. Non credevo che potessi pensare che sia una che passa da un letto ad un altro… ma capisco che tu l’abbia pensato visto come ci siamo conosciute, dai tradimenti non nasce mai qualcosa di buono.» una leggera risatina isterica uscì dalle sue labbra.  
«Roni non lo penso.»  
«Non importa. Ho capito che non mi interessa cosa pensano le persone di me, io ho sbagliato a tradire Robin ma ho seguito il mio cuore e non me ne pento. È stato bello il periodo che abbiamo passato insieme e non lo dimenticherò mai.»  
«Neanch’io.»  
«Quindi non sentirti più in colpa. Siamo state bene ma le storie spesso finiscono.»  
«Io non volevo che finisse… non lo voglio.» Emma la guardò negli occhi, sfiorando la sua mano.  
«Emma…»  
«Lo so, non merito una seconda occasione, anche perché sarebbe la terza e solo un idiota si farebbe scappare una come te e io l’ho fatto per due volte e mi odio ma non riesco a smettere di pensare a te, non riesco a non pensare a noi. So di non dovertelo neanche chiedere ma vorresti uscire con me? Un appuntamento, uno vero… non l’abbiamo mai avuto…»  
«E quella ragazza che era con te?»  
«Te l’ho detto ci sono uscita solo due volte e solo perché cercavo di dimenticare te, cosa impossibile tra l’altro. Quando ti ho vista ho capito che era un segno. Quante probabilità c’erano che tua sorella vivesse nella mia stessa città e che entrambe saremmo state in quel pub ieri?»  
«Destino, davvero?»  
«Roni io ti amo, ma so che forse per te non è più lo stesso ma vorrei provare a farti cambiare idea. Ho meditato tanto in questi mesi. Ho lavorato su me stessa, sulla mia rabbia… e sulla mia gelosia.»  
«Non so se posso rifarlo Emma.»  
«Un appuntamento, uno solo.»   
«Tornerò a casa tra non molto.»  
«Domani, ti prego.» la donna si alzò e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto dei passanti.  
«Emma alzati, ci guardano tutti.»  
«Solo se mi dirai di si.»  
«Va bene.» capitolò infine la barista.


	19. 19

Roni non si aspettava di certo che Emma la portasse a casa sua. La donna era passata a prenderla a casa di sua sorella. Erano rimaste in silenzio per tutto il tragitto in moto. Quando aveva parcheggiato di fronte ad un palazzo, l’aveva guardata stupita. Emma le aveva sorriso, le aveva fatto strada fino al suo appartamento.   
La casa era arredata con stile essenziale e pulito, con mobili in legno chiaro. Rispecchiava proprio Emma, a differenza sua che era confusionaria e metteva in ordina una volta alla settimana, se non era troppo stanca.  
«Lo so che non è un ristorante di lusso ma…»  
Gli occhi della barista si puntarono oltre la donna, sul piccolo terrazzo dove Emma aveva preparato una sorta di pic-nic con tanto di coperta, candele.  
«Va benissimo, dovresti sapere che non sono il tipo che ama quel genere di posti.»  
La padrona di casa le fece cenno con la mano e la fece accomodare.  
«Non sono brava a cucinare ma spero vada.» disse mostrandole il cibo da asporto che aveva preso.   
«Si, certo.»  
Mangiarono in silenzio, Emma almeno ci provò visto che non faceva che guardare Roni.   
«Sai che è inquietante il fatto che tu mi stia fissando mentre mangio?»  
Emma arrossì violentemente.  
«Scusa.» borbottò facendo ridere l’altra donna.  
«Emma non è come se fosse la prima volta.»  
«Per me si.»  
Roni rimase in silenzio, bevendo un sorso di birra.  
«Che hai fatto in questi mesi?» le chiese la bionda per togliersi dall’imbarazzo.  
«Ho lavorato e poi ho deciso che avevo bisogno di una vacanza. Ho viaggiato per un po' per il paese e poi ho sono venuta a trovare mia sorella e i miei nipoti prima di tornare a casa.»  
«Ti sei divertita?»  
«Mi sono concentrata su me stessa, su ciò che sono e che voglio dalla vita.»  
«Hai fatto meditazione?» scherzò Emma.  
«Ho lavorato su me stessa.»  
«Non era una presa in giro.»   
«Mi ha fatto bene.»  
«Hai capito cosa vuoi?»  
«Sì.» rispose Roni girandosi verso di lei.  
«Vuoi dirmelo?»  
«Voglio continuare ad occuparmi del bar ma voglio anche viaggiare.»  
«Da sola?»  
«Credo che tu sia più interessata a sapere se sono stata con qualcuno in questi mesi, mi sbaglio?»  
Emma si sentì scoperta e abbassò la testa.  
«Sei stata…»  
«Emma non ti riguarda.»  
«Scusa hai ragione.»  
«Anche tu non sei stata chiusa in un convento, mi pare.»  
«Non sono stata con nessuno.»  
Roni le lanciò un’occhiata scettica.  
«È vero! Sono uscita solo due volte con lei quante volte devo ripetertelo e non è mai successo niente. Non potevo…»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché ti amo maledizione.» sbottò.  
Roni rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
«Scapperai sempre al primo ostacolo.»  
«No, non lo farò.»  
«I tuoi precedenti dicono altro.»  
«Non posso vivere senza di te. E hai ragione litigheremo ancora, perché è normale e me ne andrò sbattendo la porta ma non andrò più via dalla città, farò un giro in moto e forse ruberò una bottiglia di vodka ma tornerò sempre a casa.»  
«Casa?»  
«Sei tu la mia casa.» mormorò allungando una mano a sfiorare la sua, gli occhi chiari fissi nei suoi. Roni si alzò in piedi di scatto. «Dove vai?»  
«Riparto domani.» rispose semplicemente entrando in casa.  
Emma la seguì.   
«Roni ti prego.»  
«Non hai molto tempo per fare le valigie.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Vuoi dire che…»  
«Voglio dire che dovresti baciarmi adesso e poi andare a fare le valigie, non voglio partire tardi per colpa tua.» disse sorridendo.  
Emma non se lo fece ripetere due volte e la baciò. Tremando quando le loro labbra si sfiorarono, una piccola lacrima solcò il suo viso. Sorrise stringendo tra le braccia la donna che amava.  
«Posso fare le valigie più tardi?» mormorò sulle sue labbra.  
«Perché?»  
Emma la strinse maggiormente, facendo aderire i loro corpi.  
«Al primo appuntamento?» scherzò Roni.  
«Ne avremo altri mille.» commentò Emma prima di baciarla di nuovo.


End file.
